Fairytail Pokemon Legends
by Tigertyler7
Summary: Basically the same as the two prequels, some members of Fairytail get stuck in a pokemon game, but this time it is the people who were involved the Tenro Island added Nigel and Tiger. Lucy is the trainer again. Join her and her friends in this adventure you will not wanna miss. Happycamper999 is letting me use his character in the story as he is helping me with the dialogue
1. Chapter 1

Fairytail; Pokemon Legends chapter Chapter 1

Into The game... AGAIN!

In the quiet yet colorful town of Magnolia, several electrical technicians were seen developing a new video game system within the basement of the local Fairy Tail guildhall. After having several successful creations in the recent series of Pokemon Games, Nigel Thomas, the owner and CEO of several large businesses throughout Fiore, was putting the final touch on his latest game from his electronics company. Now, he along with his new assistant Tiger, are seen making the last minute presentation preperations for their newest idea to date; Pokemon legends.

"Alright Tiger..." Nigel smiled as he grabbed a rag from the desk beside him. He then wiped his sweaty brow and continued. "this equipment is pretty heavy. Can I get you carry it for me please?"

"Sure thing Boss Man." Tiger seemed rather eager to work with the new game and company, and he had only heard good things regarding both Nigel and the Fairy Tail Guild, which didn't help quell his excited attitude.

Then, the young assistant smiled as his body started to glow.

Tiger then reemerged as taller, more muscled, grey skinned, ruby eyes, and had a horn on his forehead and his hair disappeared. and rhino ears. he is shirtless but wears dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Takeover; Rhino Soul!"

With his new form, he easily lifted up the heavy equipment for Nigel and began to carry it up the stairs to the guild stage. Once there, the make shift team then moved the equipment to the stage so they can present the new game.

"Is this good, here?" Tiger asked as he put down the equipment.

"Yea, that will do just nicely!" Nigel said with a bright smile and his silver flask in hand. "Hey, thanks for your help!" He grinned as he took one tiny sip from the flask before he had to present the new gaming demo.

Then, his eyes began to sink. "I just hope nothing bad happens THIS time around." Nigel said as he reminisced.

"Yeah, hehe...I heard what happened to your last two games, sorta funny that you can go and make this insanely popular games, but you nearly get your crew killed every time around." He teased Nigel with a grin.

Nigel rolled his eyes and waved that comment off. "Hey, what the crowd doesn't know won't hurt me...except for my guild mates, they...they already know."

Tiger then continued. "Well, I only heard that the first time around was an accident, but the second was sabotaged by someone named… Maria was it?" Tiger asked.

Nigel grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay first off, where did you learn that? And second, the hacker was a male skull on a stick."

"Eh, I think you told me it at one point? I don't remember...and yea, I know the hacker was male. I was just making light of the situation." Tiger replied with humor.

"Ah!" Nigel turned and went off stage. "That is why I like working with you, after all." Nigel laughed.

"Ready?" Tiger asked.

"Haha, I have to check the circuits and currents, but you can start us off."

"Okay." Tiger said as he then snapped at another assistant to open the curtains.

Once he took the stage and the curtains flew up, Tiger looked out to the audience with the crowd of Fairy Tail members and spectators. "Greetings and welcome to the revealing of the new Pokemon game; Pokemon Legends!" The audience applauded before going quiet for tiger to continue. "Now first and foremost, Nigel has tried developing a few games with his company in the past, but this one is particularly interesting in that it is completely separate from his gaming and electric company's product, making it 100% privately funded! In this particular game you can experience Battles, contests, and more new features. Nigel will be out shortly with the presentation so please stand by." Tiger said as he stepped aside and waved off to the stage right. Then, Nigel came out with the new game ready in his hand.

"Hello, I hope you are excited! Now I need to explain...oh who cares, lets just get this thing started!" Nigel said as the audience cheered. The young businessman then turned on the power box, but a circuit blew and created a powerful purple vortex of light and electricity that began to flash around the stage.

Nigel blinked and never moved. "Agh...damn it."

Then, the purple vortex of electric light sucked Nigel right into thin air. Everyone was trying to get away, and most people did.

Then in a quick move, Nigel's former volunteer assistant from his past games Levy McGarden tried to shoot the system. However, as she got too close to the beam of flashing light whipping back and forth on stage, the vortex ended up sucking her up as well.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy yelled frantically as the went for her, but they too were almost sucked into the vortex. Right then, Gajeel Redfox turned his body into solid iron and threw them away from the vortex before getting sucked up himself.

Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen were holding onto a pillar to try to prevent themselves from being sucked in; it was proven futile as they all lost their grip. Elfman grabbed onto the pole and Mira, who grabbed Lisanna, who grabbed Evergreen. Elfman tried with all his might to stop them from being sucked in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT NIGEL!" Cana Alberona, the aforementioned Nigel's fiancé, screamed frantically as she and her father Gildarts flew right into Elfman and knocked Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Elfman, and himself into the vortex along with his drunken daughter.

"EVER! Agh great." Laxus yelled with an annoyed tone in his voice, but was the next moment sucked in along with Bickslow, Meldy and Freed.

The poor little Exceeds even tried to fly away, but all three were sucked in.

"CARLA!" Wendy cried.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled with concession food falling out of his mouth.

"OHHH GRAY I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMOOORE!"

"JUVIA YOU'RE HOLDING TOO TIGHT! I...I CAN'T BREA...!"Juvia held onto Gray but the pillar that Gray was holding gave in and both of them got sucked in.

"REQUIP! ADAMANTINE ARMOR!" Erza required into her heaviest armor, and also forcefully stuck the two shields on her arms right into the ground to give herself and Jelall leverage against the flashing winds. However, the armor and shields were not heavy enough and the vortex sucked them in too.

"GYAH! WENDY HOLD ON!" Natsu was holding onto Wendy and refused to let go.

"NATSU! I-I CAN'T!" The small sky dragon slayer lost her grip and Natsu jumped to get her, and as a result they both got sucked in.

Eventually, after all other attempts to shut it down failed, the vortex finally ceased after Tiger shut it off.

He took a look around the half empty guild hall to see if anyone was left. "U-m…hello?"

Only one assistant remained, and then at the other side of the room, Tiger saw a puff of smoke. Instantly a tall grandfather clock emerged and inside it carried a blonde teenaged girl.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I'm right here!" The young girl screams frantically." The clock spoke those words in a passive tone.

Then, the door to his chest swung open, and right from the inside, Lucy Heartfilia stepped out of her spirit, Horologium and quickly sent him home.

"Horologium, I'm closing your gate…man, what happened?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Tiger turned and asked both Lucy and the assistant the same question.

"I am fine, but what just happened?" both Lucy and the assistant said in unison.

"I think…everyone got thrown inside the game." Tiger said as he looked at the device.

"Oh brother…can we get them out?" Lucy asked knowing perfectly what the answer was.

"Eh, yea…we'll have to go in and get them. If I switch the power back on the vortex will spring back up for just long enough to let a small recon team inside. I know you won't like it, but…" Tiger was cut off by Lucy.

"Yea, yea I know. Either way…lets go get them out."

"I will stay here with Makarov to help guide you." the assistant said with Makarov sitting next to him."

"Master!?" Lucy exclaimed. "How did you get spared?"

"Hmm, I don't know?" Makarov scratched his chin. 'I guess that's the perk of being short without wings…"

"And don't forget us." Jet said as the rest of Fairy Tail came to support the duo

"Well, thank you everyone." Lucy said with a determined look on her face. "I don't see the need to wait any further…hit the switch!"

Her new partner nodded. "Release the portal." Tiger yelled in his rhino form.

"You gotta go back in your clock, Lucy." Tiger informed her with a deeper voice. "We can't be too careful. That vortex contains a high degree of pure magic energy."

Lucy nodded. "OPEN GATE OF THE CLOCK CONSTELLATION: HOROLOGIUM!"

*DING-DONG* Horologium reappeared, and just like that Lucy stepped inside.

"'Ready when you are.' The girl says, reassuringly."

The assistant finally turned on the portal. Then, Tiger and Lucy jumped into the game.

Jet, Droy, the assistant, and all the other lone Fairies watched as the two entered the portal. Immediately after words, Makarov sighed with a serious expression as the portal closed.

"Good luck, ya little brats."

Hello, first off I would like to thank Happycamper999 for letting me do this. and second of all I don't own Pokemon, Fairytail, or Nigel. However, I do own Tiger, The and the map I made is purely hypothetical, it does not exist in any pokemon games at all, same thing with the gym leaders, villainous team, and the elite four and champion. who are they you may ask, you will just have to find out. NO SPOILERS ALLOWED! Anywho thanks for reading see you soon.

Tiger out


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy was regaining consciousness, she was in a brand new, pixelated room. Once the pixels aligned her vision became normal once again.

She was now sitting on a new bed; approximate time 7:30 am.

"Uhhhgh, will somebody get me the number of that bus?" Lucy groggily spoke a loud before her memories came back to her. "Tiger? Tiger are you here?" Lucy asked but to her dismay, nobody was there.

"Lucy Dear, come down please..." a scarily familiar voice called out.

With little to no choice Lucy went downstairs to meet a woman that looked exactly like her dearly departed mother, Layla Heartfilia, except that she was wearing a sundress.

"M-m-Mom? Is that…you?" Lucy asked as she started to stutter and quickly felt a couple tears rolling down her cheek.

"I am so sorry to say this, but no. I am a mere illusion based off your memories."

"It…it doesn't matter to me right now. Either way, I get to see you again, real or not" Lucy cried as she hugged her mom's illusion who hugged back.

They stayed like that for nearly 5 minutes before Layla's mood became serious. "Lucy, your friends have been scattered across the Camado Region. I would highly recommend going to Professor Palm's laboratory to start off with. One of your friends is there waiting for you." Layla suggested.

Lucy wiped away her final tear. "Right, thanks for everything." Lucy then nodded and quickly ran out the door.

The confused Celestial Wizard then walked out into a random new environment labeled Sunroad City.

Lucy turned a corner and on a hill was an observatory and a waterfall, and immediately she turned that way and headed straight towards there.

When she arrived and entered through the doorway. She was greeted by a rather thin professor in a lab coat and white pants. He was also wearing a red shirt underneath the coat.

"Greetings, you must be Lucy! I am Professor Palm, pleasure to meet you!" The professor said as he held out his hand. Lucy shook the hand with a smile. "Now, I am aware of your current situation, you have played previous game, yes?" The professor asked.

"Uh…" She had to freeze and return to her days playing the remade games on Nigel's older company files. "Yeah, it has been a while though..." Lucy responded as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well then I guess that basic stuff is taken care of! However, you are still going to need a starter. I only have this Pokémon with me on the spot. Here you go." Professor palm said as he gave Lucy her starter.

"Ok, thank you…Come on out, little buddy." Despite not being too excited to be back inside the World of Pokémon, Lucy called forth her new starter. She also happened to recognize the species as well.

It was an Eevee. However, this one had longer fur on the top of his head that curled slightly in the pattern of waves. It also had a familiar set of deep blue eyes.

"Whoa…did we start the game, already? H-hold on…" The familiar voice of trillionaire Wizard, Nigel Thomas awkwardly passed through the Eevee's mouth.

Lucy's eye began to twitch. "Nigel…is that you?" Lucy asked as the Eevee turned its head.

"HA!...well of course it's me!" He then began to prance around in his new, furry form.

"Hehe looks like I get to be a Pokémon this time around, and just my luck, I'm an EEVEE!" Nigel was bragging about becoming his favorite Pokémon as he was cut off by Lucy picking him up and hugging the day lights out of him.

"AWE! Your so KAWAI!" Lucy fangirling nearly sucked the life out of her friend.

"Ugh…Lucy…Nigel can't breathe…" Nigel referred to himself in the third person to stress the seriousness of his situation.

Lucy then let him down before Professor Palm grabbed her attention again.

"Now that I got your attention again here is the Pokédex! It doubles as a tracker so you can find your friends, too." The professor said as he handed the device. Lucy grabbed it with an impressed expression left on her face.

Palm then smiled. "Well what are you waiting for, get those legs moving" The professor said as he pushed Lucy a bit.

"Thanks Professor." Lucy yelled as she quickly caught his message and left through the unfamiliar doors.

When she left, she was then confronted by two new people. The first was a male, and looked to be about 15 while the second, a female, appeared to be 13.

The male was just 3 inches taller than Lucy, and he was wearing a black t shirt with a gray open jacket and jeans. The female was wearing a pink dress and a mini skirt.

"There you are Lucy, wow you got your first Pokémon? We need to battle right now!" The male said as he got out a PokéBall. He was suddenly smacked on the back of the head.

"AGH!" He cried "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ANNABELLE?" The male asked.

"She just got her first Pokémon, Rodger! Don't rush into things." Annabelle responded with a huff.

"Sorry, it is what trainers do…Besides, you know my dream, to be the best Pokémon trainer the region's ever seen." Rodger said as he pumped up a fist.

"Not quite as classy as my dream to become a top coordinator, but it suites you well." Annabelle said with a haughty smile.

"Anyway, LETS BATTLE!" Rodger said as he readied his Pokémon yet again.

"LETS GO AXEW!" he summoned a level 5 Pokémon. It looked like a substitute doll but with tusks and a blade on its head.

"Ahaha, great…I have no idea who these people are…" She then gripped her new PokéBall and released it on command.

"Nigel, Let's do this!" Lucy said as she called out to her Eevee.

"Nigel, are you up for this?" Lucy asked.

"Eh, don't worry about me. I'll make quick work of this Axew…" Nigel said before he slammed his body onto the poor Axew chest.

Nigel used Tackle, and it appeared to be a critical hit. The little dragon type barely held on. It then tried to scratch Nigel, but the scrappy Eevee dodged it.

Axew used Scratch, the attack missed.

"Okay! Game, set, and match!" Nigel said as he tackled the Axew knocking it out.

After the battle Rodger collected his Axew and said "Man you are strong…It is hard to believe this is your first time battling!" Rodger said.

"I agree." Annabelle said as she redid a PokéBall of her own. "Get ready. GO GOTHITA!" She called out a purple creature wearing black with white ribbons.

"Okay, Nigel. Hope you're ready for Round 2!" Lucy called out, and the Eevee was already by her side.

The battle ended quickly with Nigel the winner.

"Wow, you are good. It has been fun but we best be going…Bye!" Annabelle said as both of them left.

Lucy scratched her head. "Nigel did you know anything about those people?"

The little Eevee tried to scratch his head, but sadly he couldn't reach with his new paws. 'Ah…no I didn't."

Lucy sighed. "Well, so much for having the game's creator at my side…"

Nigel ignored that jab. "Let's go."

Nigel began to walk as Lucy followed him to the end of town and into the newly established Route 101. It was a T intersection with Team Lucy coming in on the left.

When they got to the fork they heard someone chatting.

"I heard there is a really rare Pokémon living in this lake." a boy said.

"Me too, I wonder what it is like." a girl said as they left for the lake.

"You don't think…" Lucy started to ask Nigel, only she now found herself talking to air as Nigel decided to run ahead without her and on towards the lake.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Lucy called out. "Man, did he come in drunk, or something?"

They eventually got to a lake where they took a few steps towards it. Then, a grey rhino Pokémon jumped out of the lake and confronted the two.

"Wait a filthy little minute…" Nigel looked around with suspicion in his eyes. "Rhyhorns can't learn Surf…they can't even swim for that matter…"

"Hold on I am lost here, could you explain it to me?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, you should know this by…" She smacked him lightly on the head to keep him up to speed.

Nigel sighed as he explained. "Ehh…Rhyhorn is a rock and ground type, which means they're especially weak to water."

"OHH…well when you put it that way that is crazy." Lucy now agreed.

The Rhyhorn started to rub his foot against the ground like a bull about to charge."

"It is about to attack." Lucy yelled out.

Nigel took note and let out a growl 6 times as he dodged the Rhyhorn. Each time he made his move, the message read "Nigel used Growl, Rhyhorn's attack fell!" The quick Eevee then snapped his tail 6 times while getting hit with a lot less power.

One by one, each time he attacked it was a repeat of "Nigel used Tail Whip, Rhyhorn's defense fell." and "Rhyhorn used Horn Attack." Nigel then tackled the Rhyhorn putting it at a bad situation with its extremely low defense.

"Lucy, throw a Poke ball now!" Nigel said as the Rhyhorn began to struggle.

Lucy nodded and threw the ball, catching it with relative ease.

"I did it!" Lucy yelled.

"Ahehehe…eh did she forget about me?" Nigel sweat dropped and spoke under his breath.

"Well, time to see what we got, here! Come on out!" Lucy said with excitement.

The Rhyhorn reemerged in a different color. It was now primarily orange with black tiger-like stripe, and it's eyes became a deep brown as well.

"Hello Lucy, glad to see you made it." Said the all too familiar Tiger before heading back to the lake for another swim.

"TIGER?!" Lucy shouted, remembering that he was the one that went in last with her in the end.

"HA!" Nigel laughed and waved his paw. "Hey Tiger! Long time no see!"

Then, he remembered his initial complaint. "Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait this does not make any sense. Rhyhorn's hate water!" Nigel blurted out with confusion.

Tiger smiled. "Yea…while it is true that most rock and ground type Pokémon hate water, the Rhyhorn family don't in particular like water type moves only. That being said I am perfectly comfortable swimming and battling underwater!"

Tiger said as he got out.

Nigel smiled adorably. Oh cool! I like to learn!" He then smiled up at Lucy, who was not feeling the same amount of curiosity as he was at that moment.

"Ugh…" Lucy moaned as she turned around. "Whatever! Let's just keep moving."

She then caught the attention of her two stubborn teammates as the trio set off to blaze their new trail throughout the colorful and mysterious Camado Region.


	3. Chapter 3

About halfway through Route 101 Lucy got bored of walking and just face planted herself lazily in the middle of the dirt road.

"I give up." Lucy said muffled by the dirt.

This forced both Nigel and Tiger to stop and look at the demotivated Lucy just sitting there like a sad clown.

"We need to get her spirits back up." Nigel said as Tiger pondered on how to do it.

"Nigel, I am sorry…but I am going to have to use IT." Tiger said as the Eevee cocked an eyebrow.

As he understood, Nigel's fur began to turn pale just like a shiny Eevee.

"NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT, PLEASE!" Nigel begged until he looked at Lucy again and sighed. "Fine, just to cheer her up." Nigel said defeated.

Tiger nodded and proceeded towards Lucy who looked up at the Rhyhorn from her position. Tiger then continued to give her a coupon for something that was dangling out of his closed mouth. Thankfully there was no drool and the little leaflet of paper was dry as a bone.

"W-what's this?" Lucy asked as she took the coupon. Her eyes widened as she read it. "Are there stores like Kalos in this region too…? 7 free outfits with the purchase of a ball capsule case."

"YAY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU EEEEEEEEEEEEE" Lucy screamed as she tried to hug the large Tiger.

"It is not a problem Lucy. I am just happy you are feeling better." Tiger said as he smiled in a Rhyhorn way. "The path ahead is a bit muddy, you can ride on me if you want." Tiger offered as he lowered his body.

"That would be well appreciated, thanks." Lucy said as she picked up Nigel and hopped on Tiger's back and off they went.

About halfway through the mud, Lucy asked "What is a ball capsule anyway?"

"It is a extra detail that allows you to make special effects whenever you open your Poké Ball." Nigel exclaimed. "Ya know like stars or confetti, sometimes they're hearts…"

Lucy's eye began to twitch. "You mean you had us play 2 versions of your game in the past and you never once mentioned these things…? She said sounding very salty about that realization.

Nigel shook his head. "Hey, you idiots had enough distractions. There were a LOT of things I neglected to tell you."

Lucy sighed. "Well, they do sound like fun." She said as they got out of the mud.

They then make it to a town surrounded by a lush green forest known as Pondlilly Town. Lucy went straight for the Pokémon Center first to get her friend cleaned up.

Nurse Joy came to Lucy with one clean tiger-patterned Rhyhorn. "Here is your Rhyhorn, clean as a whistle."

"Thanks!" Lucy said.

"This Rhyhorn behaved especially well, normally when I help clean rock or ground type Pokémon I need a sedative first. Your rhyhorn went in before I could even sedate him and it actually enjoyed it a little." the pink haired nurse said with a little laugh.

As they left Lucy headed straight for the store. Lucy had already chosen about a dozen different outfits and was heading for the dressing room.

"Ugh, here we go again." Nigel said exasperatedly as he leaned against a table with his paws crossed.

"Don't worry Nigel, this will only take about 30 minutes!" Lucy said as she closed the dressing room door.

~2 hours later

Both Nigel and Tiger were fast asleep and Lucy was still in the dressing room making her final decisions. Just then a rotund husband and his wife were going to the dressing rooms too.

"Why don't you sit on that tiger pattern chair dear?" The lady said as she entered the changing room.

"Mff, it looks kinda rigid. Eh I suppose…" The man cleared his throat and sat on the 'chair' until the said chair started to panic with the sudden wake up call.

The panic woke Nigel up and drew the attention of Lucy and the wife as they both ran rapidly out into the main room.

"TIGER!" Lucy called out in worry.

"Oh dear miss, I am so sorry about that, I thought your Rhyhorn was a chair" the wife bowed slightly at her apology.

"Eh…No harm no foul, right?" Lucy tried to laugh it off while Tiger just nodded in agreement until he saw what Lucy was not wearing and turned away with a deep blush.

"What?" Lucy asked until she looked at her apparel and found that both Nigel and the husband were staring at her in nothing but her underwear.

Nigel started to slowly laugh. "Ahahah…oh Cana is gonna enjoy this story…"

"GYAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and then she realized something else. "PERVERTS!" Lucy yelled at the two since Tiger looked away as soon as he noticed.

"Honey…" The lady said awfully calm.

"Y-yes dear." The man stuttered in fear.

"We will talk about this later, but for now go outside." She said with a red tic mark on her head.

"Yes ma'am…" The scared man said as he rushed out the door. Lucy in the meantime put on her original outfit and chose 7 other outfits.

"I again would like to apologize again. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." The woman suddenly realized. "I am Albina, I am a teacher and Gym Leader of this town."

"OH NOW I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!" Nigel couldn't hold in his bursts of laughter, but Lucy jabbed him in the face with her right heel to shut him up. Lucky for her, Albina and the other AI players could not here her Pokémon speak.

"I am Lucy, You've met my Rhyhorn Tiger, and this Eevee is Nigel." Lucy introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I assume you will be challenging my gym. How about I make things interesting, since we both have only 2 Pokémon, why not have a double battle, the kids are learning about them in class this week. It would be great for them to see one in real time." Albina suggested.

"No problem, I imagine you would like the battle tomorrow then so your kids can watch?" Lucy said as the teacher/leader nodded.

"Sounds wonderful. See you then." Albina smiled and left.

"Hey Lucy…" Macao Conbolt was now on the microphone talking from the outside.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Lucy asked. "Wait…was that?"

"I'm not sure that outfit is doin' it for ya. Maybe you oughta try modelin' that first one for us again…?" Wakaba Mine joined his friend as he asked with a cheeky joke in his voice.

Lucy's blood began to boil now that more Fairies had seen her little mistake.

"I HATE MY GUILD!" f


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lucy woke up at a nearby hotel in the new town of Pondlily and got ready to fight her first gym in the new world.

That being said, she again had no idea what the new game had in store for her. "What type of gym is Albina the leader of, Nigel?" She asked.

Nigel shook his little furry head and replied "Sorry, I didn't design this game's gym leaders. Ask Tiger, he has a general idea."

Lucy then turned her attention to the colorful Rhyhorn to her right.

He continued. "The gym you are about to face is the Normal-type gym. Neither I nor Nigel have moves that are super effective against Normal…"

Nige's face lit up with sarcasm. "OH! But I am a Normal type…so that's kinda fun."

Lucy waved him away and got back to Tiger. "However, defensively I should have an edge. Also, please keep in mind that Normal-type Pokémon can become any type of Pokémon you want if you teach it the right moves." Tiger explained with great heed.

"Gotchya." Lucy nodded as they went out to conquer the first gym.

When they arrived to their destination Lucy was a bit nervous, but her two friends were with her so she found enough soothing energy to calm down. Then, as the door opened Lucy was greeted by Albina and about 18-20 children.

"Hi Lucy, hope you slept well, your first test will begin. Follow me." Albina said as she led the group to a battle field surrounded by an indoor playground. At the center of the school there was also a little pool. Finally, as everyone arrived to the arena, the children all situated themselves on some bleachers off to the side.

Lucy and Albina then made their way to opposite ends of the battlefield where a touchscreen with Poké Ball slots popped up.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"You have to read the touch screen and follow the rules of the battle. The poke ball slots register your Pokémon for the particular battle, and…oh my I sound like a teacher! I'm sure you hate it when Gym Leaders do this!" She laughed at herself and kindly let Lucy figure it out on her own.

"EH!? But I…?" Lucy decided to quit asking questions as Albina never replied. Albina then put her own two Poké Balls on her device.

Lucy looked at her device and read its message. "2 vs 2 double battle. No substitutions allowed. Please select Pokémon." Lucy put Tiger's Poké Ball on the device first and then on the touch screen it showed a silhouette of Rhyhorn as all of Tiger's stats and DNA were scanned. The same thing happened after she uploaded Nigel's ball as well.

"Let's go. Come on out Bidoof and Bunnelby!" the Leader summoned a rodent Pokémon with a goofy face and a familiar rabbit with long ears.

Lucy followed by sending Nigel and Tiger in their respective ball capsules and got ready to test them out.

"Nigel, Tiger, Help me out here!" Tiger's poke ball sent a yellow star vortex that then landed on the battle field and as the stars disappeared Tiger Appeared. Nigel's on the other hand sent out a large cloud of money in the form of Poké Dollars right where Nigel appeared, due to his affluent lifestyle back home.

"Hehe." Nigel laughed, but quickly looked at his trainer Lucy, who was stars struck with awe in her eyes

"That… was… awesome." Lucy said as she enjoyed watching her two friends emerge with style.

"Nice entrance, but that will only get you so far." Albina said. "You have the first attack."

"All right then, take this!" Nigel said as his tail lit up with white, and once it finished he flipped by sending stars at the opponent.

"Nigel used Swift!"

Tiger emerged out of the water of the pool and sent a small glowing rock at the two making them instantly fall down.

"Tiger used Smack Down!"

"Not bad." Albina nodded with approval. "I had no idea Rhyhorn liked water, much less could be able to swim…but it is now my turn."

Bidoof turned into a ball and rammed Nigel sending him flying. "Bidoof used Rollout."

Bunnelby then sent mud into Tiger's eyes obscuring his vision. "Bunnelby used Mudslap! It's Super Effective! Tiger's accuracy fell."

Tiger started to panic due to being blind and unable to do anything about it. "Tiger, calm down, get to the pool. Nigel, help Tiger by being his eyes." Lucy said.

Nigel dodged the 2nd rollout and jumped onto tiger. "Don't worry!" He yelled out. "Just do as I say and you'll be fine! Keep going straight!

Tiger ran as straight as possible.

"Bunnelby, don't let them get to the water." Albina ordered as the Bunnelby was shooting mud again to try and stop them.

"Go left, now right, more to the right, Left, keep going!" Nigel commanded and hopped up and down as Tiger obeyed. They eventually ran into the pool and Tiger's vision was restored.

"Aw yeah, it is payback time." Tiger said as he stomped on the ground causing a mini Earthquake and also making the ground turn into a large wave of land sending both normal type Pokémon flying.

"Tiger used Bulldoze. That nearly knocked them out but Nigel took care of that with another Swift attack.

Albina recalled her Pokémon, and walked over to the victorious blond. The kids all ran to the Rhyhorn and the Eevee with joy in their eyes.

Lucy was still in shock that she won. Nigel had to address his trainer. "Normally you can't learn Bulldoze without a tm…but eh it is fine."

"Yeah, there is something pretty important about this game I need to tell you..." Tiger said but before he could say anything they were swarmed with young children. There was a flurry of "That was cool" and "I wanna touch your horn" and "I just wanna hug you to death."

"Lucy." Lucy woke up from her daze of victory as the gym leader came to her side. Albina was carrying a small white square surrounded by a gold outline "You have passed your test and here is the White Badge. With it, Pokémon up to level 30 will listen to you just like a teacher. And please, take this too."

Albina gave Lucy tm 49. "That is Echoed Voice, the more you use it the stronger it becomes. I hope you become stronger and we will meet again." Albina said.

"Thank you very much! Tiger, Nigel, Lets g…" Lucy stopped in her tracks as she saw 3 kids hugging Nigel to near death and the rest of the kids were on top of tiger.

"Oh dear, I am afraid that my kids got out of hand again." Albina said as Lucy smiled back at her.

30 minuits later

"Alright then, which way do we go?" Lucy asked as they got to a cross intersection.

"Hmm, I think the next gym is a Grass gym…or a fire gym. I can't remember off the top of my head."

Lucy shook her head. 'Well, those are two drastically different options…"

Tiger smiled. 'I'm only kidding! It's the Grass Gym for sure, and it's only a couple of towns ahead. But first let's see if any of our friends are around the area." Tiger said as Lucy got out her Poké Dex and sure enough there was 4 dots each going a different direction.

"There are 2 going that way." Lucy said as Tiger pondered what was in that direction. "If we go left we will run into a Power Plant. If we go right we get to a daycare; and straight ahead is the next town." Tiger said.

"To the power plant then." Lucy replied as they went left. When they got to the power plant, they were greeted by none other than professor sycamore.

"Professor Sycamore? Lucy asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, I think I remember you. You are the one who stopped Team Flare!" Sycamore said as Lucy nodded.

"Yep that is me." Lucy said.

Nigel leaned over to Tiger and whispered into his ear. "Nice job transferring the X&Y character AI into the new game!"

Tiger smiled and accepted the compliment as they both continued watching Lucy.

"I know this is a bit sudden but, please…could you pick one of these for me?" Sycamore smiled as he held out 3 poke balls.

Somehow, Lucy already knew what was in them. She was about to pick Froakie again until Tiger said, "WAIT!"

Lucy stopped and turned to look at Tiger. "One of your other friends might be in one of those poke balls, so pick carefully! Use the Poké Dex it will help." Tiger instructed as Lucy's eyes widened at the thought of losing a friend.

She got her Dex out and scanned each ball left to right. The middle one had a red dot on it so that was the one to pick. Lucy took the middle one and out came an orange fox with bushy red fur coming out of its ears. In addition, it was also wearing a familiar orange band with a flower on it.

"Wha-? W-where am I?" The voice of Levy Mcgarden came out of the tiny little fox Pokémon, Fenniken.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled with joy. Levy turned around and saw Lucy.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy said as she jumped into Lucy's arms.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy cried with relief back in Magnolia while they also began hugging each other.

"Oh Levy, it was horrible travelling with two men, but for a guy Tiger wasn't as bad as I thought." Lucy said while crying into Levy's fur.

"Well, sounds like someone's not getting a volunteer's check when we get back…" Nigel said, threatening Lucy with a monetary item that doesn't even exist (or make any sense for that matter.)

After the tearful reunion, Lucy looked around the rest of the power plant proper and came across a sheep with a long tail and red light at the end.

As Lucy instinctually caught it, she was taken away after receiving a hefty shock from the Pokémon's fluffy fur.

In fact, the little sheep's wool turned yellow and it had a lightning scar on its left eye.

"Ugh…huh?" Then, the newly colored Mareep collected its vision and began speaking in the rough and deep voice of Laxus Dreyar.

"Ah great…don't tell me I got sucked into this lousy game again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi Tiger here, This was a fun chapter to write but it will be even funnier later on. you will see. I understand if you don't agree with Laxus as A Mareep but it is the only Dragon/ Electric type when he fully evolves and mega evolves. see you soon


	5. Chapter 5

"LAXUS!"

Lucy yelled as the sheep turned to look at his new trainer. "Well yeah, who did you expect to see? Santa Clause?" Laxus said sarcastically.

He then looked down at his fluffy new body. "Well enough about that, what am I anyway?" Laxus asked as everyone outside was trying really hard not to laugh at his new state of being.

"There is a spring over there if you want to see." Nigel said as he had trouble keeping in a laugh.

Laxus went over to the spring and checked out his reflection. Needless to say he was not happy.

No, even saying he was livid was an understatement. "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY ON EARTHLAND AM I A SHEEP OF ALL THINGS?! NOT ONLY THAT BUT I LOOK REDICULOUS TOO! THIS IS WORSE THAN LAST TIME!

"NIGEL, YOU ARE SO FRIED! Laxus roared with fury then went into chasing Nigel.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, THIS IS SO ADORABLE YET SO SCARY! Nigel screamed in confused terror as he was chased around by the Mareep.

Then, Nigel quickly went behind Tiger as Laxus shot out a Thundershock. Laxus was surprised to see that it did nothing.

"Not only do I look ridiculous, but I am pathetically weak too." Laxus sulked as Lucy, Levy, Nigel, and Tiger watched.

"Hey, it has nothing to do with strength that time, I am immune to electric attacks." Tiger said. "Also, your final evolved form is capable of Mega evolving into an electric dragon type." Tiger explained.

Nigel spoke under his breathe. "Yea, wait 'til he sees the Mega Evolutions ha…" Tiger kicked the tiny little Eevee in the chest to keep him quiet as he continued to calm Laxus down.

"Plus it is not that bad when you look at it, so can you put up with the pain for now?" The Ryhorn asked.

Laxus thought about it and replied. "Fine, but don't expect me to jump over Lucy if she has trouble sleeping…"

Nigel shook his head. "Oh we all know you'd enjoy it, Laxus…"

Lucy looked at her fluffy little Eevee with eyes of anger. "Nigel, you're not helping…"

Laxus shrugged. "At least she is better than that idiot friend of hers..."

20 minutes later~

The group was heading along the next route in search of a newly added day-care area to look for her next missing friend. As a result they ended up at what looked like a ranch with Pokémon behind the fence.

A woman who appeared to be working at the small day-care smiled as she let them out back to observe the Pokémon. As the team searched the area around the ranch they found a small pinkish white cat standing on its hind legs.

"OH COOL! That's a shiny Espurr!" Nigel exclaimed with a smile.

Lucy knew it was one of her friends and had an idea on who it was too. "Levy, let's see what you can do." Lucy said as the Fenniken took position.

The tiny Fox Pokémon nodded and mustered all the energy she could before releasing a new attack.

"Solid Script Magic: Fire!" Levy yelled as a small flame flew from her mouth.

"Levy used Ember!" the text read out.

Lucy threw the poke ball and quickly caught the Espurr without trouble. "Great job Levy." Lucy praised.

"Okay I see how it is…" Nigel mentioned the fact that Lucy praised Levy for the capture but not for his own job after they caught Tiger.

Lucy waved him off and sent out her new partner. "Come on out!"

Lucy called out to her shiny Espurr, and when it came out its eyes turned shiny brown, and on its tail a pink ribbon appeared.

"Ugh, my head is spinning…it almost feels as if I was hit by a train." Carla the Exceed's voice came out of the psychic type cat with her usual annoyed tone.

"Carla, is that you?" Lucy questioned.

The little cat Pokémon turned to Lucy, Sprouted wings and said "Of course it is me, but enough of this, where is Wendy?"

"We don't know yet Carla, but it seems some of your Aera magic followed you into your new form." Nigel said with curiosity. "So that's what happens when you shove an Exceed into the game…?"

"Well that explains why you couldn't recognize me. Oh well, guess I'd better show my patience until we find her." Carla said as she landed on Tiger.

"Don't worry Carla, we will find Wendy sooner or later." Tiger reassured Carla.

Lucy nodded. "Come on, we still have one last friend to find in the area." She continued as the group retraced their steps.

20 minutes later~

The group was now on Route 104 searching and battling all that they saw. Soon, they ended up on some rocky hills and found a small round iron Pokémon eating iron directly from the rock.

"I think it is pretty obvious who we are finding next…" Carla said with a sigh as she acknowledged the Iron Pokémon, named Aron.

"Laxus, do you wanna go for it?" Lucy asked, and without hesitation the Mareep jumped into the battle.

"Eh Sure, I can use a stress reliever right now, and since I don't know where Natsu is, I'll just take it out on this little guy." Laxus said as a small jolt was sent directly at the Aron but it survived because of its Sturdy ability.

Lucy then quickly reacted and proceeded to catch it too.

Then, when she let it out, the Aron had red eyes and studded eyebrows.

"Hey there Bunny Girl." Gajeel said from the Aron.

"You see?" Carla boasted. "I didn't even need my Clairvoyance to see that coming."

"Hi Gajeel, let's move one." Lucy said irritated that Gajeel called her 'Bunny girl' again.

The next town they made it to seemed to be a rustic and hardworking town called Metromine.

There at the town Pokémon Center was another professor but his hair was a brownish-gray color, and his expression was stern.

The professor turned to look at Lucy and made his way over to her team.

The professor then smiled with a cheery attitude. "Hi there young lady, I am Professor Oak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, I hope you are enjoying the story. anyway, I am sorry to the guest that asked that this story to have some NaLi, and for Natsu and Lisanna to be the same pokemon but, I am well under way further down in the storyline to do any changes. there will be no pairings minus Cana and Nigel. I plan on keeping everything neutral so that the story runs as smooth as possible. I have a question that I want people to try to answer, what pokemon do you think I made everyone else? the hint is the pokemon I chose the person is based off their personality and/or magic. Put it in a review please. thanks.

Tiger out.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy froze with utter confusion as the elderly Pokémon scholar revealed his name.

"Professor Oak huh… Never heard of you." Lucy said as Tiger, Nigel, and the professor himself all comically collapsed.

"Lucy, come on! He's like the original Pokémon professor!" Nigel tried to reinforce the legitimacy of the new guest to Lucy.

"Oh, sorry..." Lucy apologized but apparently it wasn't convincing enough for Nigel. "Lucy I cannot take you seriously until you apologize to the fake Pokémon Professor."

"It's okay, no need to do that or go to that extent." Professor Oak said surprising Lucy, Nigel, Tiger and Levy.

"YOU CAN HEAR US?!" Lucy and all her transformed Pokémon said.

"Yes, the game designers made it so that I can talk to all of you, if you may have any questions regarding your specific breed." Oak said.

Nigel grinned. "So the developers are actually developing…very nice."

"Alright, we don't have any questions as of yet, but we will let you know." Tiger said.

"I will have a surprise for you after you defeat the Grass-Type Gym Leader. Head North and you will get there in no time. Come back to Metromine when you win alright?" The professor smiled as he laid out the new set of directions for Lucy to follow.

"Sure, I will be back." Lucy said as she and her team set off.

They are halfway through route 105 when Lucy asked "Ok, so how many professors are there?"

"Let's see…" Nigel tried to reverse himself in the history of the game. "Professor Oak is the Kanto Region professor from the very first series of games. His starters are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle."

Lucy recognized the name Charmander form her playthrough of X&Y, because that was the same Pokémon that Natsu became the first time they got stuck inside virtual reality.

"My personal favorite region is Johto Region with Professor Elm, the starters there are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile." Tiger said with an eager spirit.

"In Hoenn it is Professor Birch, who has Treeko, Torchic, and Mudkip." Nigel added. "Natsu met him in the Delta Emerald Version of our last game."

Lucy smiled. "Right! Erza was the Torchic!" She was proud to know that little fact.

"In Sinnoh it is Professor Rowen, who has Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup." Tiger said.

"In Unova it is Professor Juniper, who has Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott." Nigel continued with the history lesion in a cheery tone.

"And in Kalos, well you know…" Tiger smiled with sarcasm.

"So when you add them all up, there are 7 professors in total." Levy said.

"Yea, counting this game, of course." Nigel nodded.

"Then why is there another region, but no new Pokémon?" Lucy asked.

"To tell the truth, we are still working on the designs of the new Pokémon..." Tiger admitted with a sheepish expression.

"Oh." Lucy said without any further questions to ask.

After that conversation ended, our lovable group of Pokémon and Trainer wound up in a town called Freeflower. It appeared to be a beautiful town with no paved roads and flowers EVERYWHERE.

As she made it into town, Lucy walked along the dirt road and went to a log cabin Pokémon Center. After receiving medical treatment for her team, Lucy went to the local town gym. Its design was basically like the outside except it did not just include flowers, but it also included a supermarket full of fruits, vegetables, natural meats, dairies, pastries and floral equipment.

There was a lush green maze and every correct turn was a trainer. Lucy walked her way all throughout the trivial path as she battled on over to the gym leader using the Pokémon she was not planning on entering in the main fight; namely Nigel, Tiger, and Carla.

When they arrived to the back room they noticed the gym leader looked to be in about his late 40s or 50s, with black hair that was turning grey on the sides. He had a typical body for his age and was wearing a semi casual blue button up shirt and white pants.

"Greetings young lady, I am Florian, Head of this local supermarket and gym, with the battlefield is in the back." The older man then smiled and guided Lucy to the back of the store to a typical battlefield.

A familiar machine popped out on each side. "I know you know what it is, so I will leave you to it." Florian said with confidence

"3vs3 battle, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon."

Lucy stuck with her plan and went with the three Pokémon she had neglected to use against the gym trainers and put them on the scanner. In all, she entered Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy in that order saving the best for last and put each of them in a ball capsule.

"All right, time to open up shop! Go Lotad." Florian said as a blue Pokémon with a green leaf came out.

"Laxus." Lucy called for her little sheep Pokémon as it came out in a bolt of lightning.

"YEEEEEARRRRRRRRG!" Laxus let out a battle cry.

"Oh my, not the typical Mareep habit, but in nature anything is possible." Florian said.

"You ready Laxus?" Lucy asked as Laxus' body was sending out sparks.

"HA! You bet." Laxus said with sarcasm as he let out a small bolt of electricity toward the Lotad

"Laxus used Thundershock." the text read aloud. Lotad sent bubbles out towards Laxus which hit the mark right on target.

"Lotad used Bubble."

"Not bad, that dopey thing has some power to it…so…how about this!" Laxus yelled with humor as his body lit up, in the form of his Lightning Body spell, and in a quick move he tackled the poor Lotad right into the ground.

"Laxus used Spark." It's not very effective. Foe Lotad has fallen!"

Tiger came out of his poke ball to address the situation. "Mareep can't learn Spark naturally…but I guess you're use to your friends breaking the rules in these games..."

"That is a powerful and might I say adorable Mareep you have." Florian laughed with support.

That last comment caught Laxus off guard. "Hey! Who's he callin' adorable?"

"Hey, being cute is okay." Lucy smiled. "Besides, it tells the other person nothing about your strength!"

Sadly she made a failed attempt on cheering Laxus up.

"Anyway, here is my next Pokémon Cacnea!" The older man sent out a little cactus with arm as it spun around in its entrance.

2h ago

"Laxus, show him whose boss!" Lucy ordered as her tiny yet fierce Laxus quickly sent out a Thundershock

But…

"Laxus used Thundershock. It's not very effective."

"Wait, where's my super effective!?" Laxus stopped in confusion.

"Yea, I'm with Laxus on this one." Lucy thought out loud.

"Lotad is part water-type, dear." Florian said with a smirk.

"Agh..." Laxus moaned as the cactus sent out a purple barb that hit the Mareep right in the chest.

"AGHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Laxus yelled as a purple stripe appeared just under his eyes and he was sparking purple energy.

"Cacnea used Poison Sting, Laxus is now badly poisoned."

"Laxus No!" Lucy yelled out in fear.

Due to the poison messing him up, Laxus could not get a hit out for the next move.

Cacnea then sent a tiny seed at Laxus, and it grew into a vine that tangled the Mareep while a glow of red energy surrounded him.

"WHAT NOW?!" Lucy asked.

"Cacnea used Leech Seed. Laxus has now been seeded! Foe Cacnea drained Laxus of Hp!"

Cacnea then became fully healed. Then Cacnea's right arm glowed brightly and it knocked out Laxus in one blow.

"Cacnea used Needle Arm! Laxus is Unable to battle."

"Laxus come back for now." Lucy said but not before Laxus said something about being utterly humiliated.

"This should take care of the poison! Go Gajeel." Lucy called her iron friend to the field, and as he was summoned, musical notes came out of his poke ball and Gajeel stood proud in awe.

"That thing took down Laxus! You think you can handle it, Gajeel?" Lucy asked in a rigorous tone.

"HA! Laxus was done in by this thing? Man he is weak. Geehee!" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Hey he was poisoned and that messed him up pretty bad, and on top of that, it drained his energy and gave him a type disadvantage." Lucy explained.

"Guess that explains that." Gajeel said as he readied a battle stance.

"Ready or not here I come!" Gajeel said as he ran toward the cactus Pokémon. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel yelled as it was met by an equally powerful needle arm.

"Gajeel used Metal claw!" "Cacnea used Needle arm!" This continued for about another minute or two until they knocked each other out.

Florian recalled his Cacnea but Lucy picked Gajeel up and asked him a question. "Levy's battle is up next, do you wanna watch?"

"Eh sure, got nothin' better to do…watchin' little short stuff might keep me entertained." Gajeel said weakly as Lucy set him down next to her.

"Levy-chan, you're my last hope." Lucy called to her Fenniken who appeared with Levy's name above her.

"I won't let you down Lu-chan." Levy said as she went into a battle stance.

"Time for the final battle, Lombre!" Florian called out what looked like a bigger version of Lotad but with clawed arms and legs.

"Solid script: Fi…"Levy never finished the spell before Lombre got close to her and clapped it's hands sending a shockwave that hit Levy.

"LEVY-CHAN" Lucy cried out in worry.

"Lombre used Fake Out! Levy flinched."

"I'm okay Lu-chan." Levy said much to Lucy's relief.

"Tiger what was that?" Lucy asked the Rhyhorn next to her.

"That was Fake Out, a move that can only be used at the beginning of the battle, but its effect can make an opponent flinch and stop attacking for a moment." Tiger said. His tone darkened as he explained. "Levy is in grave danger. Lombre is both a water and a grass-type. It can also use Watersport, which temporarily lowers fire-type attacks."

"Oh no." Tiger apparently spoke too soon.

The lombre shot water over the battlefield. "Lombre used Watersport; fire power has weakened."

"Oh no." Lucy covered her mouth in shock.

"Guess this is it, Lombre deliver the final attack!" Florian commanded as the Lombre used Bubble"

The bubble hit as it did twice the damage.

"Levy-Chan? LEVY!" Lucy and Gajeel yelled, and that alone got Levy to stand up.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Levy let out a battle cry as she started to glow.

"Levy-chan." Lucy stared in awe as the tiny Fenniken started to evolve. The fur in her ears grew in length, her tail got bushier and now had a branch in it. She stood on her hind legs and grew skirt like fur.

"HA!" Levy yelled as her evolution light faded and she took the form of Braixen.

"Levy." Lucy cried as her new Braixen stood tall.

"Even after evolving, you can't attack with fire when water sport is on the field and expect it to do the same amount of damage." Florian tried to explain.

"So? We won't use fire, right Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Eh…?" Florian said.

"Solid Script Magic: Thunder! Levy sent an electric pulse through her branch at the Lombre.

"Levy used Shock Wave!" the text said. This time Nigel came out to address the situation. "Wait, Braixen can't use Shockwave!" He then realized what was happened. "Oh not this crap again…?"

"Lombre, Get up!" Florian said as the Lombre struggled to get back up.

"Solid script magic; Iron." Levy said as she slammed the Lombre into unconsciousness with a glowing tail.

"Levy used Iron tail! It not very effective. Foe Lombre has fainted!"

"SHE CAN USE IRON TAIL TOO?!" Nigel was completely confused. "Okay…this game must be channeling some new level of magical energy…"

Nigel sat in confusion as Tiger remembered something else. "I have been meaning to tell you this Nigel, but we were always interrupted. You have heard of move tutors right?" Tiger asked as Nigel slowly nodded his head.

"Well I have made this game so that only people who were transferred in as Pokémon can use any possible moves up to their level, but it still only let you possess 4 moves at a time. These include move tutor moves, egg moves, and TMs. You can also use moves based off of your magic if necessary."

Nigel's eyes widened as he took in all the information. "So to sum up what you just said, human turned Pokémon can use any possible move up to their level but all Pokémon can't?"

"That information would have been so useful beforehand…" Nigel said with a grin. "Why did you wait until now?"

"We kept getting interrupted..." Tiger said as the Eevee nodded in acceptance.

"Lucy." Florian finally got Lucy's attention. "That was a splendid battle! You and Levy were in perfect sync, and like so here is the Green Badge." Florian held up a green stone shaped like a maple leaf surrounded by a brown outline.

"With this, Pokémon up to level 40 will listen to you like a cashier. Oh please take this too." He smiled brightly and handed Lucy the TM 86. "With Grass Knot, the heavier the Pokémon the greater the damage. Oh, and let me get you and your Pokémon a treat on the house!" Florian said with a smile that no one could resist such an offer.

After Florian gave everyone some ice-cream curtesy of the store, Lucy checked her Poké Dex for an update.

There now appeared to be 5 dots in the vicinity, which caused Lucy to quickly end her meal and make way back for Metromine.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon their return from defeating the second gym, Lucy and her friends met up with Professor Oak back in the neighboring town, who was holding up a case that obviously contained 3 Pokémon.

"Ah, I see you beat Florian." Professor oak stated with certainty.

"Yep." Lucy said, boasting with pride. "It wasn't even challenging!"

"Ha, well I think you know what to do now…" Professor Oak said as he opened the case. "Inside these Poké Balls are three new Pokémon; Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander." "The professor said kindly. "Make your pick, but do so wisely, Miss Lucy."

Lucy had a fair idea as to which one she needed to choose, but to be safe she scanned all 3 with the Poké Dex radar function, and the Charmander held the red dot.

"Come on out Natsu!" Lucy threw the Poké Ball and out came an orange lizard with a flaming tail and a signature white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Lucy! Looks like your my trainer again, hehe." Natsu said as he let out a toothy grin.

"Wait, shouldn't someone be sent back to the pc by now? Nigel asked as he faced towards tiger.

"With normal Pokémon, yes…but the other thing I have been meaning to tell you is that if more than 6 people become a Pokémon in this game, you can travel with all of the said people in the party. That is because their data cannot be put into a PC within the game. However like usually, only 6 can battle and compete at a time." Tiger said as Nigel took in the information.

"So you mean we get to travel together with everyone, but only 6 can battle in registration? And who you choose to battle with does not matter; only that it has to be 6?" Nigel asked, and the Rhyhorn quickly nodded.

"Lucy can have us all out at once but to battle she needs to put the ones she wants into a Poké Ball, and carry them around as her team on a belt. However, she can carry all of our empty balls and capsules in her bag and they won't get lost." Tiger said as the Eevee nodded.

"It might be a little confusing for some people, but I think we'll understand as we go along." Nigel said.

They finished their dialogue as the Pokémon Professor smiled back at Lucy. "Well now I seem to be heading the same direction as you. Shall we go together?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure! I may have some more questions that need to be answered." Lucy nodded, and the team took off.

About half way along the road the team heard an explosion from a nearby distance, followed by an unfamiliar cry.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as they all faced the same direction.

"We will soon find out, Lets go!" Professor Oak said as the group of nine headed in that direction.

When they got to the source they found a familiar wrestling Pokémon heavily damaged and poisoned, a purple ball with eyes and a mouth shooting out smoke, a blue frog on its hind legs, 2 evil looking guys wearing black uniforms with a skull on the chest and they were wearing a dark grey hood. Behind them stood 3 cages with Pokémon inside. One had a pink kitten in it, another had a white bee holding a red flower, and the final one had what looked like a girl with a jaw for a ponytail.

"Oh my!" Oak tried to keep his voice low behind the bushes that sat on a cliff above the thieves. "That poor Hawlucha is being ganged up on by a Crogunk and a Koffing! And those trapped Pokémon are a Skitty, Flabébé, and a Mawile." The 7 Pokémon on Lucy's team nodded to one another, making a silent agreement and jumped off the cliff into the battle.

"Wait! What are you guys doing?!" Lucy whispered out in fear.

"They appear to be rescuing them." Professor Oak said. "It is clear that these people mean to harm those Pokémon. So they decided to take action into their own hands."

Tiger charged into the Crogunk with a blue energy field shaped like a dragon, and this move (a Rhyhorn egg move known as Dragon Rush) hit the Crogunk dead.

Natsu the Charmander on the other hand used his fiery claws to quickly take down the lone Koffing.

Nigel and Levy teamed up and used Flamethrower, followed by Swift on the grunts. Carla used Psychic to lift the Skitty's cage up and rip it open. In addition, Gajeel ate through the Flabébé's cage, while Laxus blew a hole in Mawile's using Thunderbolt.

Tiger then used his horn to lift the Hawlucha up and threw the wrestler over his body and went back to Lucy.

"Who are you guys?"

Carla recognized the suits and yelled out in fear.

"Wha…wha…WHY ON EARTH DO THEY LOOK LIKE THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG?!" "I am going to have nightmares all over again." Carla said with a twitch in her eye.

"The assistant outside decided to be funny, and designed the villainous team based off them." Tiger said slightly annoyed. "And that is not the only thing he did." He continued.

"Curses!" one of the two said.

"TEAM DESTRUCTION WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY SOME UGLY BLONDE WHO WILL NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND!" The other said as everyone else felt Lucy's rage.

"Uh Oh…"Nigel said while shaking his head. "Angry Lucy has been awakened."

Natsu held up his fists. "HAHA! KICK 'EM TIL THEY BLEED, LUCY!"

"Grrr…" The Blonde seemed to be gearing herself up for just that move. She then leaped into the air and planted her feet right in the two grunts' faces.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy sent the two flying with just one kick.

"Geesh, remind me never to get on your bad side." Laxus said as Gajeel and Tiger nodded.

"They totally forgot the sick Hawlucha on Tiger's back." Carla said as Levy was examining it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. Professor is there anything we can do?" Lucy asked while putting her hand on the Hawlucha's very hot head.

"I may have just the thing." The professor said as he took out a pink Poké Ball. "Use this Heal Ball and that Hawlucha should be better." Professor Oak said as he handed Lucy the pink ball.

Lucy caught it with little difficulty, and as she did the other three rescued Pokémon also came up to her side.

"Are you three alright?" Lucy asked as the three nodded and they all were hugging Lucy.

"HA HA. Looks to me that all three of them want to go with you." Professor Oak laughed.

They all nodded and Lucy proceeded to catch all three. "All right then, I hope this Heal Ball works, Come on out everyone." Lucy threw all 4 Poké Balls out and out came her new teammates.

The Hawlucha was fully healed and ready to go. However, the said Hawlucha came out looking different. The orange feathers on its head became white and its muscles expanded to be on par with a familiar Takeover Mage from back home, but more proportioned to the tiny bird's size. Its eyes also turned a deep shade of blue.

Next, the Skitty's pink fur turned white much like the Hawlucha's did. The Mawile's eyes turned a bright blue and the jaw turned white.

The Flabébé to the other side turned light brown on top and the eyes turned brown, while the little flower turned a bright shade of lime green.

"Ugh… What just happened just now?" Elfman's voice came out of the hawlucha as he put one of his now heavily muscled arm on his head.

"You got me." Lisanna said out of the Skitty.

"This feels familiar somehow." Mira's voice came from the Mawile.

"Well… at least one of us feels that way." Evergreen said while never letting go of the flower she was holding

"Mira?" Lisanna asked.

"Elfman?" Mira asked.

"Ever?" Elfman asked.

"Lisanna?" Evergreen asked.

"Uhhh…what the heck is going on?" Elfman asked while looking at his now 3 fingered clawed hand.

"Come on, we need to explain to them what is going on." Tiger said and looked to Oak, Nigel and Levy as each of them went to calm one of the four down.

After all the new Pokémon calmed down, the team made it to Freeflower, where Tiger, Professor oak, Levy, and Nigel took Elfman, Evergreen, Mira, and Lisanna to a giant mirror where they each explained to them about their Pokémon, and the situation. After that, they understood.

"Weeell, the Pokémon I have seems to be manly…I like it!" Elfman thought out loud as he twisted his body to get another angle on his new form on a mirror.

"The Deceiver Pokémon, Makes sense. Kind of like me in a way." Mira thought as she looked at her new jaw on the back of her head.

"Haha! And at least I am cute!" Lisanna smiled and thought to herself.

"So, what I am holding is a fairy flower, and it gives me strength until I fully evolve?" Evergreen smirked to herself. "...Interesting."

They were all brought out of their train of thought when Laxus decided to make an appearance. "Ever, good to see one of the Thunder Legion members again." Laxus said as all four plus Natsu stood with their jaws agape.

"IS THAT LAXUS!?" All 5 of them shouted. Then Evergreen, Natsu, and Lisanna had to hold in a laugh.

"AGH…alright fine. Go ahead, but only this once." Laxus warned as all three burst out laughing.

"Lucy, I have to go, but I have something that may come in useful later, here." Professor Oak said as he handed Lucy a blue stone. "That is a water stone, use it when you fell it necessary."

"Bye professor Oak, it was nice talking to you!" Lucy said as they waved at each other in the Porfessor's departure.

20 minutes later~

Everyone was on the road again until they see a Pokémon that looked exactly like Nigel. "Hey, it is another Eevee!" Nigel smiled at the sight of a familiar face.

Levy looked puzzled. "Yea…aren't they supposed to be unobtainable after the first town?"

"They are very rare, but I get what you mean, starter Pokémon aren't generally seen outside in the wild." Tiger said.

Lucy nodded and wasted no time in catching the 2nd Eevee.

Tiger quickly made a suggestion. "Try using the water stone really quickly. I doubt the game will be okay comprehending multiple people as the same Pokémon Species. So if this in fact a friend of yours, we'll want to evolve them as soon as possible."

Lucy took out the blue stone and the Eevee glowed and turned into the evolved water form, Vaporion. It now had a blue whale's tail and frills around its neck, and it also held deep blue eyes."

"W-what? W-where's my darling Gray?" Juvia Loxar said through the Vaporeon as she looked for her beloved.

"Oh great…" Lucy whispered under her breath before she offered a real word of advice. "We don't know yet, but we are looking, Juvia!" She tried to smile for her short tempered friend.

Sadly, Juvia was not buying it.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia seethed as Lucy backed away.

"First of all, Lucy has a crush on someone else, and second we have no idea where Gray is." Tiger said as Juvia turned her head toward Tiger.

"Oh." Juvia said with no further reply what so ever.

"Ugh let's just go." Lucy said with exhaustion in her voice as the expanding group set off. "We need to get to the third gym soon."

Natsu ran ahead and left everyone in the dust. "HAHA! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SHOW YOU ALL WHO LUCY'S BEST POKEMON REALLY IS!"

Hi, Sorry about the cliff hanger. just who is Lucy's crush? You will find out soon.

Tiger


	8. Chapter 8

As our combined team of Trainer and Pokémon left their previous location they soon made it to a town called Songpie City. The group was on their way to the local Pokémon center until a familiar duo stopped them in their tracks.

They were with a female in a purple suit and orange hair done in a bob cut.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?! AND WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE FOOT MARKS ON YOUR FACES?! The female angrily said as the other two were quaking in their boots.

One of them sheepishly replied. "You see… we were attacked by a group of Pokémon and a blonde trainer who we may have ticked off…."

"And what did you do that ticked her off?" The Lady asked.

"We called her an ugly blonde who will never get a boyfriend…." the other said with embarrassment.

"Don't you two know how to treat a lady, we may be Team Destruction, but that alone gives you no reason to be rude like that." The woman scolded her two minions as if they were her own children.

"Well I agree." Lucy said as the trio turned to look at the blonde.

"IT'S HER! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON US!" The two male grunts cowered in fear as they hid behind the female.

"So, you're the one that sent these two flying with a single kick… I am impressed, and you should know that it is very hard to impress me."

The woman then stood tall while she firmly greeted Lucy. "I am Meg, a high level admin in our little organization. I suppose I better take my revenge now that you've made our grunts here look like cowering children…Though it is a shame, we could be good friends if we weren't on separate teams." Meg finished as she readied 3 Poké Balls

"Let's see how you fair against a triple battle. Go Koffing, Raticate, and Lipard!" Meg yelled as she summoned all three Pokémon. Then a familiar purple mass of toxic energy, a giant rat, and a purple leopard took the field.

"LET ME IN, I CAN TAKE ALL 3 OF THEM!" Natsu yelled with tenacity in his voice.

"Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, do you mind?" Lucy asked the three as Natsu was stunned at her choice.

"Ha! Well, as a Real Man, I won't let you down!" Elfman said as he took the middle position.

"Hehe! Well I'll certainly do my best!" Mira said with a cheery grin as she moved to the right side of Elfman

"No problem." Lisanna swiftly agreed at took to the left.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LUCY?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO USE ME!" Natsu pouted.

"They are siblings, and I wanted to try them out." Lucy explained as the Charmander calmed down.

"Eh Okay..." Natsu said as he sat down contempt with the explanation.

"Let's go! Beast Arm: Iron bull!" Elfman charged down the Raticate with his wings glowing and slammed one of them into the giant rat face, knocking it back.

"Elfman used Steel Wing! Elfman's Defense rose." The text read aloud.

Lisanna's upper right paw had a glowing ball of light surround it in a veil of energy, and once it finished it then turned into a powerful Dragon Rush and hit the Liepard on the chest.

"Lisanna used Assist! Tiger assisted Lisanna! Lisanna used Dragon Rush!"

"Tiger, what is Assist?" Lucy asked the colorful Rhyhorn.

Tiger quickly explained. "It is a move in where you can use any of your ally's moves at random, in this case it was my Dragon Rush attack."

Mira then let out a sound from her jaw that mimicked a dinosaur's roar, stunning the Koffing and Raticate in front of her.

"Mira used Growl, The foe's Koffing's attack fell! The foe's Raticate's attack fell.

The Lipard in retaliation used Scratch on Lisanna, the Koffing hurled a quick Gyro Ball right onto Mira, and finally the Raticate ended the spree by using a hard Tackle right at Elfman.

Elfman got back up, but Mira and Lisanna were left crying into their paws.

"*Sniff*…*Sniff* why are they being so mean?" Mira asked while sobbing faintly into her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know Mira… *Sniff*." Lisanna cried as well. As they did the three enemy Pokémon were using the moment as a good laugh.

"That shouldn't have made them cry?" Lucy thought until she saw that they were both using fake tears, Lisanna appropriately earning it through Assist.

"But why use fake tears now?" Nigel thought, until he and the others all looked over to Elfman.

"Hehe!" Natsu giggled. "Oh man, this is gonna be a good one!"

"So you think it is fun to make my sisters cry…do ya?" Elfman rose to the ground with a growl in his voice.

"Well now it is my turn to show you what I think is fun…." Elfman said deceivingly calmly as a red aura began surrounding him in a cloak of light.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET MAKING MY SISTER'S CRY!" Elfman yelled as he charged to the opponents clearly scared of the muscle bound Hawlucha. Even Meg was left afraid.

"BEAST ARM; STONE BULL!" Elfman said as he slammed a fist to the ground and rock pillars shot out from under the Raticate knocking it out."

"Elfman used Stone Edge!"

Elfman dodged both Koffing's Gyro Ball and Liepard's Scratch before body pressing the Liepard, knocking it out.

"Elfman used Flying Press, it is Super Effective!"

The Koffing missed the Gyro Ball again as Elfman's fist burst into flames probably due to pure rage.

"EAT A MANLY PUNCH FOR ME!" Elfman punched the Koffing square in the chin and quickly knocked it out.

"Elfman used Fire Punch!" He could have burnt the enemy, but it was already fainted to the ground from the forceful hit dealt by Elfman.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S SHOWIN' EM." Natsu said happily as the battle was won by a fire attack.

"That's Elfman for you!" Mira said as Meg recalled her Pokémon.

"Not bad, we have to go…but we will meet again." Meg bowed as her group departed.

After they left the scene of the battle, our group set off for the next town.

40 minuits later~

Once they made it off the road, the group arrived at a port village known as Droplet Town. After a quick visit to the Pokémon Center they made their way to the third gym.

"What type of gym is it this time, Tiger?" Lucy asked as the Rhyhorn looked back up to his trainer.

"It is a Water-type gym. 4 on 4" Tiger said.

"A recommended strategy is to use Laxus for sure. Carla can use an electric type move as well. You haven't used evergreen yet and she should know a grass move or two, and even though he is at a disadvantage, Tiger could surprise him with some whacky water thing." Nigel suggested all these Pokemon as Lucy decided that was the best course of action.

"Wow, it's sorta weird going in with a team that's actually super effective vs Water Pokémon!" Lucy recalled her team from the X&Y game as she had no strategy for facing water opponents. "So, for the trainers I guess I'll use Lisanna and Juvia."

"Fine by me Lucy." Lisanna smiled and nodded. "I had a lot of fun in that last battle! I'm always up for a challenge."

"Juvia will do her best for her no-longer-love-rival" Juvia nodded in agreement to Lisanna.

"Erm…Just call me Lucy, okay?" Lucy asked.

"Okay…Lu…cy." Juvia struggled to get her word out, but finally did.

"AGH! COME ON! WHY CAN'T I FIGHT? Natsu asked with a face full of rage.

"You are at a disadvantage vs water types, Natsu. Think of it like having to deal with a hoard of Erzas." Nigel said with a spooky face as Natsu palled into the ground.

He then conceeded "No thanks…good luck, guys."

"Additionally, your tail is your life source. If it is out, then that leaves you dead, and you will be gone forever." Tiger warned as Natsu grabbed his tail and held it close like if he didn't it would run off.

Lucy made her way over to Tiger and walked him away from the group. "Hey Tiger I need to bring something up before we move on…Juvia reminded me of it just now, and I need to clear my mind."'

Tiger nodded as she continued.

"Earlier when Juvia wasn't cooperating with any of us and you calmed her down…You totally said I had a crush on someone else just to get Juvia to calm down, didn't you?"

Lucy asked the Rhyhorn who only gave an affirmative nod.

" HA! THANKS!" Lucy tried to hug the spike Pokémon. "What a relief!"

"No problem…" Tiger said while smiling and rolling his eyes.

Then the group finally made it to the gym that looked like a giant yacht docked at sea.

Nigel grinned. "Hehe, well now I feel riiight at home." The cocky sailor began to wag his Eevee tail as the sea breeze blew through the open deck.

Inside the boat, it looked like a bunch of wading pools were surrounding the entire room. Then a figure stepped forth.

"Good evening ma'am, I shall take the Pokémon you are not using to the bleachers so they can watch." The man up front said as he guided all the non-battlers to the bleachers.

Nigel then nodded to the crewman. "Okay sir! I'd like one glass of vintage white please, followed by a…huh?" Nigel forgot no one could hear him as the man walked away.

Mira then looked over at the poor Eevee. "Uh-oh, looks like somebody isn't doing so hot 'riiight at home', teehee."

She giggled as Nigel folded his long ear down to nibble on it. "Eh…nah I'm doing fine…"

Levy began to laugh. "Wow, I don't think it's the lack of alcohol bothering him, but more like the lack of service from the waiter…"

Mira then shook her head. "Oh my I think you're right…If that's the case I would really hate to see Cana's reaction!"

Everyone but Nigel laughed as Lucy now walked with the original desk man. He then handed her a pair of water wings. "Oh, and you have to wear these for the effect."

Lucy frowned. "Eh, okay…creepy, but I guess I'll do it."

Lucy jumped into the knee deep water and wadded her way to the gym leader while fighting trainers on the way.

The gym leader kind of looked like a captain of a pirate ship, without the eyepatch, pegs, beard, and hat.

"Ahoy, welcome to the droplet gym, I am Wade, proud fisherman! Gym leader and speed wader champion." Wade said in a sailor's voice.

Wade led Lucy to the battle field where her friends were waiting. Natsu was still holding his tail. The field was a typical water type battle field mostly made of water but had islands on it.

The machine popped out and Lucy put the Pokémon in this order; Carla, Evergreen, Tiger, Laxus.

"Arg, here we go Corphish!" he sent out a red crayfish with three spikes on its head.

"Carla, you're up first!" Lucy sent out the Espurr and as it appeared purple petals fell as she entered.

"So, you're the one I need to beat up? Ugh very well!" Carla's ears opened revealing her psychic organ as it lifted the Corphish up and out of the water and slammed it against the wall with a powerful cloud of energy.

Corphish countered with a glowing pincer.

"Corphish used Crabhammer!"

"Carla!" Lucy called out.

"I am fine." Carla responded.

"Ha" Carla let out a yellow beam knocking out the Corphish.

"Carla used Charge Beam!"

"Oh yeah, that is one down." Lucy said.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet…" Carla said while whipping her brow.

"Aye, your friend Carla be a strong opponent, but how will you face this next challenge, Barbroach!" Wade said as he sent out a long grey fish.

"Get em Carla" Lucy yelled as Carla used Charge Beam again but

"Carla used Charge Beam It doesn't affect Barbroach

"What?" Carla said in shock

"I thought electric attacks were super effective against water?" Lucy said in confusion.

"Aye, it be true that electricity beats water, but Barbroach be ground and water." Wade said as Barbroach shook the ground knocking Carla off her feet.

"Barbroach used Magnitude! Magnitude 9!"

"Gasp!" Carla said as she saw a vision of Evergreen about to be finished off by Barbroach as well."

As she did portals opened and sent the image she had into it in the form of a bright light so only she saw it.

"Carla used Future Sight!"

"What was that, Evergreen about to be beaten?" Carla asked in her mind.

"Carla look out!" Lucy said and that snapped Carla out of her thoughts as the Barbroach tackled her and took her out of the match.

"Lucy… don't… use…" Carla never finished as she was forced back into her ball.

"Carla, you did well. Now take a nice rest."

"Evergreen, you're up next." Lucy summoned the fairy queen unaware what was about to happen. Evergreen was summoned with white confetti all around her.

"Ah a grand entrance I see? Fit for the Queen of the Fairies!" Evergreen said as she started to attack. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen said as she summoned a pink wind.

"Evergreen used Fairy Wind!"

The fish Pokémon shot a powerful stream of water at evergreen shooting her down and separating her from her flower.

"Barbroach used Water Gun!"

"Evergreen get your flower back!" Lucy called as Evergreen attempted to fly to the flower.

"Barbroach, finish the lass off!" Wade said as Barbroach launched a Tackle attack at evergreen. Evergreen stopped and looked at the Barbroach unable to get out of the way, but before it hit a portal opened and shot the beam of light from before at Barbroach stopping it's attack and sent it flying to the wall.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"That was Future Sight!" Nigel collected himself, and cried out from the bleachers! "It's a powerful psychic-type move that allows the user to see into the future and send an attack to the future right to that moment. Carla must have used it!"

"Take this!" Evergreen said as she sent a vine out and knocked the Barbroach out.

"Evergreen used Vine Whip!"

"Impressive. But I have somthin that will take down ye fairy. Skrelp!" Wade sent out a brown and purple seahorse.

The Skrelp sent out a ball of sludge and knocked Evergreen out in one move.

"Skrelp used Sludge! It's supper effective!"

"Evergreen, you did well." Lucy said as she recalled her fairy-type.

"Tiger, you're up next." Lucy called to her Rhyhorn as he appeared in a flurry of stars.

"A Rhyhorn ay?" Wade said with a laugh. "Not the best move I have ever seen in these waters."

"I wouldn't be so sure! Tiger!" Lucy said as the Rhyhorn entered the water.

"I must be hallucinatin'" Wade said as the Rhyhorn came from below and used Dragon rush on the Skrelp.

However it came with a price.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggggg!" Tiger yelled as a familiar purple stripe and purple energy sparked out of his body.

"What happened!?" Lucy asked.

"HA! Poison Touch is an ability that Skrelp has. I'm afraid you Rhyhorn be poisoned from here on out!" Wade said with a grin. Skrelp shot out a green liquid that brought Tiger to the red zone.

"Skrelp used Venoshock!"

"Along with Veneshock, the damage be doubled!" Wade said.

"Tiger you better come back!" But before she could recall Tiger he coughed.

"No, if I don't do something now, he will poison Laxus too. I will do something about it now, even if it means I go down too….urk."

"Tiger." Lucy said with awe.

"Here goes, HA!" Tiger sent out a large Earthquake that knocked Skrelp out but due to poison he was knocked out too.

"Tiger used Earthquake, it is super effective."

Then, they both recalled their Pokémon.

"Laxus, come on out!" Lucy called her final Pokémon and with a bolt of lightning, he appeared.

"Gyarados, out ye come!" Wade said as he summoned a large sea serpent.

"Let's do this Laxus!" Lucy said as Laxus started to glow.

He stood on his hind legs and the wool around his body condensed to just his shoulders and head, when the evolution light faded he now had a pink body with yellow wool. Laxus took a look at his reflection.

"I LOOK EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS NOW!" Laxus screamed with rage.

"HAHAHAHA, Oh man that is perfect!" Natsu laughed but was hit with a swift Thunderbolt.

"Come on Laxus, ONLY REAL MEN WEAR PINK!" Elfman said to try to cheer Laxus up.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you wear pink?" Laxus asked with sarcasm.

"Eh believe it or not I tried…but Mira said that it would look terrible with my skin color." Elfman responded with sorrow in his voice.

"But Elfman, I let you wear Pink boxers" Mira said.

"All right, we don't need to know all the details, but thanks for trying to cheer me up." Laxus said with a grin as he sent a Thunderbolt at the water/flying-type, knocking it out and earning Lucy another victory.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy, you be a fine opponent. Beatin' my Gyarados is no easy task. Here be your prize! The Boating Badge!"

Wade smiled as he handed Lucy a blue stone shaped like a ship surrounded by a silver lining. "With this Pokémon up to level 50 will obey ye like a captain. And take this too." Wade said as he handed Lucy the TM for Scald. "It can make opponents burn just by the touch. I would also like to give ye and your crew o' Pokémon a joyride on me boat, but it be not this one. I be on an old fashioned boat, but it comes with a motor."

"Sounds like fun!" Lucy said as everyone cheered minus the Dragon Slayers.

"Oh no..." All three of them thought. Without Wendy there is no hope for the slayers to enjoy their ride.

Wade lead them to his ship that looked like a pirate ship and lead everyone on board (Natsu, and Gajeel were carried by Lucy and Levy, while the other Pokemon did their best to corral Laxus in with them.) Then they set sail.

Elfman was curious about the top, so he climbed up to see the view. Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen decided to sun bathe, and Levy sat with them while reading a scroll. Juvia was looking out to sea with Lucy. Tiger and Nigel were next to Wade. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus were all puking off the back of the ship.

"I gotta say, I have never seen a standard rock-type Pokémon enjoy water so much." Wade said as he petted Tiger on the head. Tiger then smiled as Nigel poked his head over the railing to smell the spray of the sea.

"Hey, Lucy, something is out there, and they are blocking the way out to sea." Elfman said as Wade saw the Hawlucha pointing. Curious, Wade took a telescope and walked to the front. He took a look but couldn't identify what he saw.

"Lucy, take a look at this." Wade said as Lucy took his position. She saw black speed boats and familiar men in uniforms.

"It's those Team Destruction guys." Lucy gasped as everyone heard.

"I heard of those scalawags. They are a group that aims to destroy everything so they can rebuild it in their own design." Wade said as he took the telescope again and gave Lucy his spare.

"It looks like they have 8 Pokémon in cages." Lucy said as Wade looked to the area.

2 looked like a familiar ballerina type Pokemon, one with shiny blue hair and the other with pure red. Two more looked like a familiar Eskimo, one yellow and one blue, while another one looked like a flying skull in a hood. Finally, one more looked like a panda, while the last two appeared to be a familiar cotton bird, and a green dino Pokémon.

"There be 2 Kirlias, a Spinda, a Duskull, a Larvetar, a Swablu, and 2 Snorunt." Wade said. He then gasped. "What are they doin' now? Wade asked as team destruction was pouring pollutants into the water.

"Those scurvy dogs are trying to pollute the water, we need to stop them. Lucy, you take care of them while I take care of the water. I have a motor boat underneath." Wade said as he guided everyone to a relatively large motor boat.

Juvia and Tiger jumped into the water with Laxus and Natsu on Tiger's back and Gajeel hopped on Juvia. Lucy then tied a rope to Tiger and Juvia so they don't get left behind and they set off. "I will free the Pokémon, you guys deal with the others. Tiger said as they pulled up next to a boat and Carla lifted Mira onto the boat with psychic."

And proceeded to lift one Pokémon onto each boat until the only one left was the one with the hostages. Tiger swam under the boat and used Dragon Rush to get in. Unfortunately that means the boat was sinking and Tiger estimated they he will have only five minutes to defeat the crew and save the Pokémon.

"Out of my way!" Tiger said as about 5 people sent 5 Golbat each and outnumbered Tiger. With little choice Tiger just rammed the cages open and jumped off the ship and into the water with everyone on his back. It was in vain however because the Golbat can Fly and they surrendered the 9. The Golbat initiated Giga Drain but before it hit, the two Snorunt froze the water and everyone evacuated the Rhyhorn. They thought That Tiger could get away but they were wrong. The 25 Golbat used Giga Drain at the same time.

Tiger dodged the majority of them but 2 hit tiger and he started to sink.

Everyone else was watching with worried looks on their faces.

"TIGER!" Nigel yelled out in fearing the worst.

"Juvia, can you get Tiger?!" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is sorry! Juvia thinks that Tiger is too heavy!" Juvia said in regret.

"He's a real man!" Elfman said taking it very hard because Tiger helped him cope in his new form.

Underwater~

Tiger was slowly regaining consciousness.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS!" Tiger inwardly said as he started to glow.

The area in which Tiger sank started to glow.

"HE'S OKAY." Nigel said as he recognized the light. "Thank goodness."

Tiger remerged to the surface and had a bigger horn and was bipedal. He evolved into Rhydon. -[HA this seems early. Very nice.]His main colors are still tiger print orange and black on his back and pure orange for his head.

"Sigh... I almost had a heart attack." Mira said as she sunk to her knees and put a hand over her chest.

With that Tiger went back underwater and used his new horn that doubles as a drill and used a stationary drill run. Tiger made a whirlpool with his Drill Horn.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" all the grunts said as they were all caught in the whirlpool. The waste was collected as well. Tiger then froze his fist as he tapped the whirlpool sending ice islands at the ships while freezing the poison so that it is easier to collect.

"That was Ice Punch." Nigel said with certainty.

"EVACUATE!" All of the grunts said as one clown car sized submarine picked up all the grunts and swam off

Carla evacuated everyone and fished out Tiger but when he hit land he collapsed.

"Poor guy's exhausted. A good rest oughta do the trick." Wade said as they all headed back to the pirate ship.

The freed Pokémon were so grateful they all decided to join Lucy.

When Lucy got to the Pokemon center she let her Pokémon out one by one. Gildarts was the Larvetar but it was orange. Cana was the Spinda, she turned a shade of brown where there should be red. Bicklow was the Duskull who turned a shade of purple, had a familiar tattoo and green eyes. Wendy was the Swablu but a different shade of blue.

"Lucy, remember what I said about multiple of the same Pokémon." Nigel said as Lucy nodded. "You can use the Poké Dex to tell gender." Nigel said as Lucy remembered that Gallade evolve with a dawn stone and Nigel said something of a Snorunt evolving into a Frosslass with the same stone.

"How's Tiger doin'?" Wade asked as he approached Lucy. "Nurse Joy said that he will be fine after some rest." Lucy said as the captain nodded.

"Well, thanks to him, the water Pokémon and eating fish are safe. So I want to give these to you." Wade said as he handed Lucy 2 dawn stones, a moon stone, and a protector.

"You can use the moon stone on ye Skitty if ye want, and ye can use the dawn stones on both ye female Snorunt and male Kirlia. The protector is me thanks for Tiger, he can evolve with it if he wants." Wade explained. I will see ye off tomorrow. Night lass." Wade said as he left.

"Bye." Lucy said as Wade left. Lucy then found her female Snorunt and male Kirlia and sent them out. Jellal was the blue Kirlia and Meldy was the female Snorunt.

"Oh Hi Lucy!" Meldy said cheerfully.

"Well it seems I am a Kirlia again..." Jellal said with defeat.

"Hey Lisanna, come here." Lucy called.

"What is it Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"How is everyone?" Tiger limped out into the room. He was covered in bandages

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Carla asked.

"I wanted to see everyone." Tiger said as he sat down next to Elfman and Mira.

"THAT'S A REAL MAN FOR YA!" Elfman said as evergreen tried to smack Elfman with her flower for saying "man" again, but it only made him sneeze

"Oh yeah, Wade brought me something that will be useful to you three and Tiger." Lucy said as they looked to her.

"I have a dawn stone for Jellal and Meldy, a moon stone for Lisanna, and a Protector for Tiger." Lucy said as she laid down the stones and protector.

"EVOLUTION IS MAN… ACHOOO!" Elfman said and sneezed because of Evergreen.

Jelall was first to evolve into the familiar bladed Gallade. Meldy Evolved into what appeared to be a kimono girl with two ice buns on her head.

Before Tiger grabbed the protector, Lucy came up to Tiger and said "Wade wanted to thank you for helping him."

Tiger took the protector and evolved into a more armored version of Rhydon, he gained a wrecking ball tail and blasters in his arms. His body was red with tiger stripes and the rocks surrounding his body were black.

All four of them evolved into Gallade, Frosslass, Delcatty, and Rhyperior.

"Aw yeah, I am feeling much better now." Tiger said

"Erza, Gray. Come out." Lucy said as she called her other Kirlia and Snorunt.

"It seems I am a kirlia again." Erza said.

"Great, I am that eskimo guy." Gray said.

"It is better than Mammoswine." Nigel said.

"Do I even want to know?" Gray asked.

"MY DARLING GRAY! I MISSED YOU!" Juvia glommed Gray.

"HELP I AM MELTING!" Gray said as he tried to struggle free.

the next day~

"Well, I see ye used the protector Tiger, thanks for ye help." Wade held out his hand and the colorful Rhyperior shook it.

"Best of luck to ye Lucy and I will be sure to keep an eye on Team Destruction for ye." Wade waved to Lucy.

"Bye Wade." Lucy said as they walked off and onto their next badge.

I know My character and all the other characters are evolving fast but the game will change in accordance to that. Until next time

Tiger


	10. Chapter 10

It was starting to turn dark so the group decided to stop for the night because they were almost to the next town. Natsu started a flame and then went off to fight with Gray. Juvia was fangirling nearby as her icy hunk defended himself, and Gajeel later joined the fight but only right before it was stopped by Erza. Jellal was watching Erza while Meldy was watching the flame of the campfire with glowing green eyes. Finally,

Wendy and Carla were experiencing their new wings and began flying together.

As for everyone else, Lucy, Laxus, Cana, Gildarts, Nigel, Evergreen, Bicklow, and the Strauss siblings were chatting about their next move, while Tiger went to get some food. He returned with a bountiful meal of fish, berries, large fruit, mushrooms, and what looked like iron.

"I'm back." Tiger said as he put down the food.

"Thank god! I'm so hungry I was about to eat the camp fire!" Natsu said as they all gathered around.

"I only have 8 mushrooms so first come first serve." Tiger said as he handed one to Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Guildarts, Wendy, and Carla. After everyone finished their fish and berries, the ones that had the mushrooms ate them…but soon after this happened.

"Urk..." Natsu was covering hit throat while gray just shed tears, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla were on the ground but Gildarts looked fine.

"Oh dear, were they poisonous? I am so sorry..." Tiger said, but held his apology once their next stage of sickness appeared.

*POP!* Mushrooms appeared on all their heads.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Lucy, Cana, Juvia, and Levy screamed with surprise; while Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Nigel, Jellal, Meldy, Bicklow, and Tiger had their jaws agape.

"What?" Natsu asked unaware of the mushroom on his head.

"Erm…You better take a look at yourself…" Medly awkwardly floated forward and covered the ground with a nice reflecting coat of ice.

Natsu looked into the ice and freaked out. "WHY IS THERE A MUSHROOM ON MY HEAD?!" Natsu said

"There's a mushroom on your head?" Gray asked with confusion in his voice.

"YES, THERE IS A MUSHROOM ON MY HEAD. THERE IS A MUSHROOM ON YOUR HEAD TOO!

"I have a mushroom on my head?" Gray asked again.

"YES, THERE IS A MUSHROOM ON YOUR HEAD!" Natsu said as gray looked at the ice

"WAIT, I REALLY DO HAVE A MUSHROOM ON MY HEAD!" Gray now yelled frantically and began clawing at his pointed head.

"What's going on?" Erza asked with a demanding tone. -{Holy S*** this reminded me of the 5th or 6th episode in the dub when Erza starts to head butt all the Onibas train workers. Funny stuff!}

"THERE ARE MUSHROOMS ON OUR HEADS." Natsu said with tears in his eyes.

"AND HOLY CRAP! THERE IS A MUSHROOM ON YOUR HEAD ERZA!" Gray said with a shaking finger.

"Weird I don't feel like there is a mushroom on my head..." Erza said as she checked her reflection.

She then let out a soft chuckle. "Well, what do you know, I have a mushroom on my head."

"Juvia is sad." Juvia said as she looked at her reflection.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because Juvia doesn't have a mushroom on her head, if she did she would be like Gray." Juvia sobbed.

"There seems to be a pattern with the mushrooms." Wendy said.

"Of course there is Wendy, only those that ate a mushroom has a mushroom on their heads." Carla said.

"But that means..." Wendy said as both took a look at their heads.

"There is one on us too!" Wendy and Carla screamed in each other's arms/ wings.

"WHY IS THERE A MUSHROOM ON MY DAD'S HEAD?" Cana asked.

"Hmm?... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gildarts yelled out in surprise. "I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS CRAP, NIGEL!?"

Nigel yelled back in defense. "I NEVER SIGNED YOU UP FOR IT, GILDARTS!?"

"THERE IS A MUSHROOM ON LAXUS TOO!" Natsu yelled

"THERE IS A MUSHROOM ON GAJEEL." Gray yelled too.

"Huh?" The two of them looked at their own heads, but appeared to be less bothered by it.

"MUSHROOMS ARE MANLY! ACHOO! Elfman said as Evergreen hit him with her flower.

"Ohhh…I remember what they were, they are ultra-mushrooms." Tiger said with a realization.

"Hold on." Nigel said putting his foot down. "That's not the game I signed up to make. Those come from the one about the two plumbers and the princess/lizard fiasco or something…Anyway, what is a mushroom like that doing here?"

Tiger replied. "They have odd effect in this world. If you win the next battle after you eat one you will evolve regardless of level….but if you lose you will either devolve or turn back into an egg."

"So if I beat ice princess, I will evolve and he will become an egg?" Natsu asked while looking maniacally at Gray.

"No, it has to be outside our team." Tiger said.

Natsu pouted. "Agh screw that..."

"I can get some wild Pokémon for you to battle, though." Tiger said, but then a few rogue members from Team Destruction wondered into the woods with chainsaws at hand.

"There's a blonde over there!" A grunt said reading a note in his hands.

"Okay! Get her!" Another said as they all released a Golbat, a Liepard, and a Koffing.

"Not them again…" Carla said as everyone prepared for battle.

Tiger took out a Golbat with a red glowing boulder that appeared from his hands and shot it at the Golbat apparently called rock wrecker.

Evergreen shot a flurry of petals at a Liepard apparently called Petal Blizzard, and Mira bit the Koffing with a hard jaw of teeth.

Lisanna used a Double Slap on a Golbat that said it all, while Elfman Flying Pressed a liepard.

Nigel used Swift on an unsuspecting Koffing, while Bixlow sent a Shadow Ball right at a Golbat.

Levy used Flamethrower on an exposed Liepard, and Juvia used Hydro Pump on a Koffing.

Then as more and more came into battle, the rest of the team did their damage. Jellal used Psychic on Golbat, Meldy used Icebeam on a Liepard, Natsu used Flamethrower on a Koffing, Laxus used Thunderbolt on a Golbat, Gray used Icebeam on a Liepard, Erza used Psychic on a Koffing, Gajeel used Metal Claw on a Golbat, Wendy used Wing Attack on a Liepard, and tiny Carla used Psychic on a Koffing.

Finally, the all-mighty Gildarts used a quick Rockslide on 3 enemies at once, and tried to end the battle.

The grunts recalled their Pokémon but before they could retreat, Cana stood in their way.

Geeze "It's just a Spinda!" A grunt yelled to his colleagues. "Plow over it!"

"Hehe…I don't think so." Cana said with a grin.

She clapped twice and everything went black. She then clapped twice again and a giant barrel of alcohol appeared. She chugged the entire thing and then started doing a weird hula dance while singing "da da da-da da." Pretty soon all the grunts did the same.

"Tiger, what is Cana doing?" Lucy asked the bigger Pokémon.

Nigel tried answering with a grin on his face. "Something really awesome and really hilarious…" He then chuckled at his fiancé's odd choice in move.

Tiger explained. "That is teeter dance, a move that makes everyone but the user confused"

"Da da da-da da." Cana and the grunts all sang while doing a goofy hula dance. Cana led them over a cliff and down they fell.

"That's showing them!" Cana said before Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Guildarts and Laxus all lost their mushrooms and started to glow.

Natsu turned into a familiar chameleon. Gray turned into a giant head, Erza turned into a familiar elegant warrior, Gajeel turned into a metal stegosaur, Wendy turned into a familiar cotton swan, Carla's Ears grew and got an extra bowed tail, Guildarts turned into a pupa with spikes, and Laxus grew taller and tail grew longer.

"Oh yeah, it worked! Now where is Gray?!" Natsu the Charmelion said with rage.

"Hey, not bad! I liked this one wayyy better than that goofy Lapras Pokemon anyway." Gray said with a chilling smile. He was then pounced on by Natsu.

"Looks like I am back to my powerful self." Erza the proud Gardevoir rang with emotion.

"Agh, I want some Iron and I want it now!" Gajeel the Lairon said as he joined the fight.

"Gajeel, why are you fighting if you just want iron?" Wendy the Altaria asked in concern. "And more importantly why aren't you the same Pokémon from before…?"

No one answered as Carla made a comment.

"Forget it Wendy, they won't let up until someone does" Carla the meowstic said.

"MMMMMPH…MMMMMMMMPH" Gildarts tried to speak but he has no mouth.

"Uh… guys… we have a problem with the Ol' Geezer." Laxus the Ampharos said with confusion in his voice.

Everyone looked to Laxus as he spoke his confession.

"Gildarts has no mouth."

Ok, I have to say, I already chosen the pokemon for everyone but if you have ideas for towns and land marks please give them to me but the gym leaders, elite four, and champion are all decided. Just letting you know. until next time

Tiger out


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmmnmmph mmmmmmnmnnph!" Gildarts tried to speak again but couldn't as his new evolved form did not include a mouth.

"Ok, Pupatar is based off a pupa which is a stage in life." Tiger began to explain. "An example is a cocoon. They live off their fat reserves for about 2-4 weeks. They don't generally need water for that amount of time. However since we can't be sure that Gildarts can do that, and Gildarts was never fat to begin with, we need to evolve him in 3 days. Pokemon like Pupatar can evolve faster when battling."

"Why the urgency of 3 days?" Cana asked.

"We can't be sure about Pupatar but just in case it would be a human trait, he won't survive 3 days with nothing to eat or drink." Tiger replied.

"Oh" Cana shrugged with a worried expression left on her face.

"So, we will have to carry him to the Pokemon center?" Lucy asked.

Tiger answered "No, Gildarts can move with compressed gasses he produces."

"Now there is the problem with evolution, I doubt Gildarts can evolve the way he did last time. Also Pupatars evolve at a very high level."

Nigel added in concern.

"Well what on earth are we going to do?" Carla chimed in.

Wendy did too. "What about that mushroom? Best case scenario he evolves worst case he devolves. Either way it will allow him to eat and drink again."

"He can't eat, Wendy. How will that help him?" Carla asked.

"Pupae can't eat or drink, but they can breathe." Levy made sure to clear the air of all other major concerns.

"I have an idea…" Tiger said. "…but it involves one of those mushrooms. Lucy, you and Gildarts will go to the Pokémon center with Cana while the rest of us find the mushroom."

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said.

"Mmmmmmmmph mmmmph." Gildarts nodded as his eyes suggested he was happy.

After Lucy, Cana, and Gildarts took off for the Pokémon center, the rest of the Pokémon split up to find that ultra mushroom from before.

Elfman, Wendy, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Carla searched from the air, while Juvia and Tiger searched for underwater caves that might have one. Natsu, Erza, Levy, and Jellal looked by a nearby mountain side, while Gray, Meldy, and Nigel looked in the Northern part of the woods. Finally, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Laxus searched the Southern part of the woods, and by the end of the hour they all came back empty handed.

"AAARGH WHERE IS THAT STINKIN' MUSHROOM?! Natsu screamed in rage.

"We couldn't even find one." Said a teary eyed Wendy.

"Tiger, maybe you should tell us where you found the mushrooms in the first place." Erza said as the giant Pokémon tried to remember where he was.

"There was no pattern to the growth of the mushrooms, except that they were pretty far apart from each other." Tiger said. "There wasn't any particular plant or object nearby either."

"So we have nothing to go by." Erza said.

"GYAAAAAAAARG!" Natsu punched a tree in rage, but the fist never hit the tree. Instead a box appeared right where Natsu's punch hit in mid-air and out came the mushroom they were looking for.

"Ok, I did not program that into the game..." Tiger said at the annoyed Eevee.

"Yea…Imma have a talk with whatever genius left that gaping hole inside the game." Nigel said with squinting eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just grab it and go." Gajeel said.

And so they grabbed the mushroom and left for the Pokémon center.

When they got to the Pokémon center~

Lucy, Cana, and Gildarts were sitting in the waiting room when all of her transformed Pokémon entered with the mushroom.

"Ok, you got the mushroom, now what?" Lucy asked as Tiger handed her the mushroom. Tiger then went to Nurse Joy and snatched a pen and sheet of paper from the desk.

The confused nurse sat idly by as the Rhyperior began writing a description down with the pen in his hand, and once he finished the nurse happily got the item for him.

As a result, Tiger returned with a grate and a container.

"We will need to grate it to a very fine dust size and then we will go to part 3." Tiger said.

"Now we need a way to get it in Gildarts' system so he can evolve." Tiger said as Nurse Joy overheard.

"Oh, so that is what you needed the grate for, we have something that will help right away." Nurse joy said shocking Tiger and everyone else.

"I guess you did not know that you can talk to us nurses as well." Nurse joy said as she went into the room from behind the counter. "We will get it done in the morning, for now just sleep here." Nurse joy added and everyone went to sleep.

The next morning~

Nurse Joy put Gildarts in a closed off glass box. This will put the mushroom powder into the box while compressed oxygen will circulate it and keep him alive while the carbon dioxide will leave through a special vent." Nurse joy said as she turned on the machine and poured the mushroom powder into the machine.

1 hour later~

All of the mushroom powder was gone and Gildarts had a mushroom on his head.

"He should be good after a battle." Nurse joy said as a familiar face showed up.

"Hey Lucy, Long time no see." Coming up to Lucy's party from behind was none other than Roger from the first town.

He smiled and continued his conversation. "So what's new?"

"Well…" Lucy knew just what to ask. "I really need a quick battle to evolve a friend of mine…?"

"Oh, well how about a 4 on 4 battle?" Rodger asked with a smile.

She replied. "Perfect!"

"I shall take you to the battle ground." Nurse Joy said as she led the duo to a battle ground.

When they took their position a familiar machine popped up and the rules were programed into it by Rodger. 4 vs 4 with no substitutions on either side.

Feb 6

Lucy recalled Tiger, Bickslow, Natsu, and Gildarts.

"The field will change after every battle. Is that okay?" Rodger asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy accepted the terms, knowing fully well what one of the fields would become.

The field turned into a pool of water with tiny little islands in it.

"Hey! I knew I'd get a water field!" Lucy said as they readied their poke balls.

"All right Lantern, I choose you!" Rodger said as he called out a blue angler fish.

"Tiger! Come on out!" Lucy said as a flurry of stars popped out and Tiger made his entrance."

"A Rock-Type?! You must be going easy on me!"

"Tiger prove him wrong, please." Lucy made her declaration, and Tiger nodded.

He then jumped in the water and swam very quickly to the lantern.

"THAT RHYPERIOR CAN SWIM?!" Rodger yelled out in surprise.

"Yep, it is one of his strengths."

"I heard of him before, the nurse joy back in pond Lilly had an easy time getting him in the tub." Nurse joy said.

Tiger then unleashed a super effective drill run sending the already surprised Lantern out before it could attack defeating it.

"Lantern, return now. You did well, you get a nice rest." Rodger said

"Tiger, come back for now." Lucy said. Tiger grunted and nodded before he was recalled.

"That was a big surprise. I was shocked at your choice but now I know why." Rodger said as the water field went down

"Yeah? If you already thinking like that, you've already lost!" Lucy said as an ice field came up.

"An ice field huh? Interesting..." Lucy said as they readied their next Pokémon.

"This time I am going with Piloswine!" Rodger said as he summoned a large brown furry pig.

"Bickslow, You are number 2!" Lucy said as she called out her Duskul.

Bickslow appeared in a black smoke.

"Hehe okay Miss Cheerleader, glad to see ya finally brought me into the action!" Bickslow said as a 5 wisps appeared beside him, yelling "Action! Action!" and they flickered in and out.

Piloswine shot a ball of ice at Bickslow before he could attack. "Piloswine used ice shard."

"Not bad! Get him babies!"

"Get him! Get him!" the wisps said as the tackled into the Piloswine and it combusted into flames.

"Bicklow used will-o-whisp, Piloswine is now severely burned.

"Oh, yeah! We got him now!" Bicklow said.

"Piloswine used ice shard again but it missed."

"You're going to need to do better than that! Now eat some of this!" Bicklow said as the wisps all came together and formed a ball. They fired at the Piloswine knocking it out.

"Bicklow used Shadow Ball!"

"Two down, two to go." Bixlow said as he was recalled.

"So much for a field advantage." Rodger said as the field changed to that of a grass field. "Gligar, come on out!" He said as a flying scorpion came out.

"Okay Natsu, don't try too hard out there!" Lucy summoned her friend in a burst of fire.

"Hehe, I FINALLY GET TO FIGHT!" Natsu said as the Charmeleon prepared for a fight.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu cried as he sent out a great column of fire right for the enemy. the gligar fainted

"Natsu used flame thrower, it was a critical hit

"OH COME ON! THAT WAS NOT A FIGHT!? THAT WAS A GRAY!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"Oh please, it probably just hatched from its egg" Grey taunted.

"Well at least I have hands." Natsu said right before he was recalled.

"Okay, enough is enough you two." Lucy said as she readied Gildarts.

"Fraxure, you're my last hope." Rodger said as he called out a dinosaur with two long tusks.

"Gildarts, come out and do…whatever it is you do!" Lucy said as the poke ball opened and blue lines came out of the poke ball in all different directions and then converged to where the orange Pupatar stood.

"WHY IS THERE A MUSHROOM ON ITS HEAD?!" Rodger asked.

"You ready Gildarts?" Lucy asked.

"Mmmph…" Gildarts sighed nonchalantly as he jumped and the ground started shaking. "Gildarts used Earthquake"

The fracture retaliated by using Dragon Claw.

Gildarts started to glow and then charged into the fracture while a golden light, emitted from him knocking out Fraxture.

"Gildarts used Giga impact."

After a valiant back and forth dog fight, Lucy has finally won the battle. Soon after couple of Blissy came out with a stretcher and carried the Fraxure out into the Pokémon center.

Gildart's mushroom fell off and he started to evolve. He then turned into a Godzilla-like Pokémon with a towering body and scaly/rock skin. The only major differences were that he was not green like his normal species, but rather burnt orange and had a metal right arm.

In the end, Gildarts turned into the powerful pseudo-legendary, Tyrannatar."

"Whoa, I can speak again." Gildarts said as his stomach sounded like the creature he is. Lucy sent him back to his poke ball.

"Lucy, thanks for the battle. You are very strong now that you have a full team." Rodger said with a grin.

"No problem! And thanks!" Lucy accepted his compliment as they went back to the Pokémon center.

Lucy let out all her Pokémon for lunch, but her new Gildarts was eating up a storm (not that anyone blamed him of course.)

Then, Gildarts said this as he was on his fifth helping."…More please?"

Sorry I took so long but in return, I will post 3 chapters.

Tiger


	12. Chapter 12

As our loving group came into a new environment, their fearless blonde leader started getting lost in all the new town names.

"What town are we in anyway?" Lucy asked to anyone who would listen.

"We are in Treat Town, it is famous for its divine bakeries and desert shops." Tiger said as Mira palled.

"We need to get out of here now before Erza sees the cake… too late!" Mira said as Erza had followed her nose right to the nearest pastry shop, with large sparkles coming out of her eyes.

"Oh come on, everyone. One bite won't hurt…one tasty, sweet, delicious bite…" The red Gardevoir smiled and licked her lips as she tried to drill her forehead into the glass window.

"Oh no." Lucy said as Erza started to move to the door. Meldy, Mira, and Cana were holding her back while Tiger, Nigel, and Gray were blocking the door.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." Lucy said as she entered the shop without being blocked, and in 20 minutes she came out with different types of desert.

20 minutes following that, everyone finished their desert and smiled happily as they all set out.

Lucy made it to some sort of ruins at the far, far end of town covered in vines. She looked to her radar device and noticed there were three dots nearby, symbolizing a few Pokémon that appeared to be the last of her friends. Lucy found a familiar lion cub named Litleo and another cat with a charm on its head named Meowth.

The heroine quickly caught both of them and immediately let both out. Right away they adopted a brand new coloring scheme just like all of her other friends, and in this case the Litleo turned black and the meowth turned bright blue.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" Happy's voice shouted from the tiny Meowth.

"Yes…What is going on here?" The stern Panther Lily asked from the Litleo.

"Now that ya mention it…why is my head all heavy?" Happy asked scratching at his forehead.

"Uh, where do we begin?" Nigel said while shaking his head.

One explanation later~

"I see, so everyone with the exception of Lucy who got caught in the vortex turned into a Pokémon that best fits their magical abilities and/or personality." Panther Lily smiled after hearing the laid out explanation.

"That said we're still missing Freed." Laxus said.

"Hold on, I see something." Tiger said as everyone looked to see Team Destruction.

"Not those creeps again." Evergreen said as the grunts disappeared into the ruins.

"Who are they?" Happy asked nervously.

"A group waiting to get their butts kicked, you know the usual." Natsu said while punching his two clawed hands together.

"Let's follow them." Grey sad as he floated to the entrance.

And so our group entered the ruins and follow the bandits into the black corridor. They then made it to an altar where a man in a blue uniform with a black mullet, and in a cage was a tiny green bird Pokémon.

"I know you are there so you might as well come out." The man said with a grin. Lucy came out of her hiding spot with the rest of her Pokémon followed.

"I see you've been the one messing with our group." The mysterious man implied.

"In our defense you got in the way of me and my friends, and I can't allow that." Lucy violently replied.

"Very well then, I am Derek, I am a captain of Team Destruction. We were going to deforest the woods you were in but you threw my men off the cliff." Derek said with little emotion as the grunts were readying their poke balls.

"Cana, show them how you 'threw them off' the cliff." Lucy said as Cana took position.

"With pleasure." Cana said as she clapped 2 times and all lights went out and then twice again the lights came back on, only difference was there was a barrel of alcohol next to Cana. 2 seconds later it was just an empty barrel. "Da da da-da da." Cana said while using teeter dance while the grunts were doing it too.

"Teeter Dance huh? I guess that explains why everyone fell in response, but either way…you will have to face me. Pawniard, come on out!" Derek said as a well laded Pokémon appeared.

"I'll go with Panther Lilly." Lucy said as Lily flew into the battle.

"TAKE THIS!" Lilly said as he threw a column of fire at the steel type knocking it out. "Panther Lilly used Flamethrower, it's super effective."

"In that case now I'll go with Carvanah!" Derek said as he summoned a familiar blue and red piranha.

"Lilly, come back you won't do much good" Lucy said but before Lilly could come back the Carvanah hit Panther Lily while glowing a red energy unfortunately knocking Lilly out. "Carvanah used pursuit, it was a critical hit."

"LILY!" Lucy and Gajeel called to their defeated friend

"Oi Rhino, what was that?" Gajeel asked rather rudely.

"That was Pursuit, a move that doesn't have much power to it unless you decide to substitute, then the damage doubles, additionally it was a critical hit so it did even more damage." Tiger said.

"Well since it is a fish I will go with Happy." Lucy said as the blue flying Meowth flew into position.

"AYE!" Happy said as he prepared to attack. He then sent out numerous coins from hid charm." "Happy used pay day, coins were scattered all over."

Happy then dodged a bite attack and used his own only to say "Bleach, it tastes awful… YEEEEEEAAAAWWWWWWWWW" "Happy used Bite, it isn't very effective, Carvanah's rough skin damaged Happy."

"I will get you for that… Happy then had a glowing ball and it turned into Levy's Shockwave knocking out the Carvanah. "Happy used assist, Assist turned into shock wave, and it is super effective.

"All right then Sneasle." Derek called out his last Pokémon which was a weasel like Pokémon with a pink feather.

"Happy, come back." Lucy said as the blue Meowth retreated.

"Evergreen, I will need a pure fairy type for this." Lucy said as Evergreen flew into battle.

"Of course you would choose me as the purest fairy here." Evergreen said as she glowed a brilliant pink light and when the light faded the Sneasel was out cold.

"Evergreen used Dazzling Gleam, it was supper effective."

"Way to go Evergreen." Lucy said as the tiny fairy type turned to her and said "I expected no less" Then she started to glow. Evergreen was evolving she appeared bigger and she was holding her lime green flower by the stem instead of by the tip. Evergreen became a Floette.

"Congrats Evergreen." Lucy said as Evergreen smiled back at her.

"No wonder you always beat us, but we won't go easy on you next time." Derek said with a sharp reply as he and his scary but confused grunts left out into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy ran right up to unlock the gate to the little bird which was called Natu. It appeared to be a tiny green ball of feathers, and it also happened to be the final point on Lucy's Poké Radar. After obtaining inside an open Poké Ball, Lucy let it out top the open. The Natu then emerged with tiny blue eyes and an extra green feather on his head.

"Hmmm? This environment is quite peculiar." Said the aloof Freed Justine out of the tiny Natu's beak.

"Whoa Freed! Where have ya been, man?" Bicklow asked as five wisps came out and followed up with a chorus of "Been Been."

"Bicklow?" Freed questioned the floating skull. "Is that you?"

"Haha yep, and Ever is the one holding the flower. Ol' Laxus is here too as the weird thunder dragon looking thing over there." Bickslow said with a laugh.

"OH DEAR GOD, LAXUS!" Freed said as he teleported right to the orb on Laxus' head. "I AM SO HAPPY YOU'RE OK!" Freed said while crying hysterically.

"Of course I am…alright now get off me." Laxus said rather quickly without moving his head.

"Ah…I apologize Laxus. I'll accept a volt of your Dragon Slaying Magic as my punishment." Freed said as he braced for the shock.

Not wanting to hurt his teammate, guild mate, and friend, Laxus sighed. "On second thought, maybe having you up there isn't so bad." Laxus said as he rolled his eyes. "But only for the afternoon."

"Of course." Freed said with a victorious smile on his face.

"Speaking of friend, I have a question, or rather a realization." Carla started out. "Is it a coincidence that every Pokémon that was in those cages with Team Destruction were our friends in the first place?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the statement as the white feline continued.

"I think that they were trying to keep us away from Lucy, as for why and how they knew we were with her is beyond me." Carla finished with a troubling expression.

"Now that you mention it, that is weird…especially since Team Destruction's appearances were not as originally planned." Tiger explained. "The boats the grunts were in were not supposed to appear until later in the story. I think that the server is changing the game, like if it was an artificial intelligence that was controlling Team Destruction." Tiger concluded as Nigel's eyes widened.

"That's impossible...wait how much money did I funnel into this game again…?" Nigel tried to remember with a guilty expression as the colorful Rhyperior was left in deep thought.

"It could have happened when the circuit broke that created the portal." Tiger said as the Eevee pondered it as well.

"That sounds possible, but the probability of that happening is 1 in 1,762,589. But if that is true then the server can change the difficulty to match us, or even make them stronger if it wanted, but I doubt that is the case." Nigel admitted reluctantly.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

Tiger, who understood where Nigel was going, chose to respond. "Because it wants to make things interesting for itself. Nothing is interesting if you always win without a challenge."

"If that is true then the gym leaders, elite four, the champion, and Team Destruction can change their strength to match yours Lucy." Nigel said.

"Hey, I love a good challenge!" The red Charmeleon then pointed his fist to the sky and made his new declaration. " YOU'RE ON SERVER! AND THE MYSTERIOUS ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE, WHAT EVER THAT IS! Natsu yelled as everyone else replied

"YEAH!"

"Good, but just remember…" Tiger eerily continued."…we are not playing the game I created anymore, we are playing it's game now."

They then made it to the next town which was Wingston town. Lucy entered the Pokémon center and they saw a familiar face right in the lobby.

It was a shirtless man as tall and muscled as Elfman with brown skin and short black hair and a short beard. His face was painted with three blue triangles on his head, 5 on each of his side burns, and one on his chin that resembled a goatee. He wore a rope necklace, blue fingerless gloves, blue pants with black shoes and had a rope for a belt, and finally on his chest was a tattoo of Team Aqua.

Right away, several specific Fairies recognized the man, but one in particular spoke first.

"WHOA!" Natsu yelled. "I remember you, You're that Matt guy from Team Aqua!"

The man turned and let out a howling laugh. "HAHAHAHA! You hit the nail on the head Natsu…wait, are you a Charmeleon, now?" He said with a confused look.

He then looked to find Lucy and her entire corral of Pokémon and instantly began to smile. "Oh, I guess I should tell you bros that I am not an AI, and that I am the real Matt. All non AI characters can hear each of you now." Matt said with a grin.

"Interesting…" Nigel carried out. He never expected to find the friends of his two former employees Maxie and Archie inside the server.

"Ugh don't tell me we have to fight you too." Lucy said with worried eyes.

Matt chuckled. "Nah, we are on your side ever since your dawg Nigel forgave everyone on Team Aqua and Team Magma. He even forgave Maxie and my bro Archie, and now they work for his company again."

"It's true." Nigel admitted. "But as to why you're here…I assume that the same thing happened to you and everyone got sucked in on your end?" Nigel asked.

"Yep." Matt nodded. "But the strange thing is that none of us became Pokémon like most of your team. We all just remained human. I think the AI that got into the game registered knew most of us weren't wizards, so it didn't have us match up with any Pokémon."

"HOLD ON!" Lucy yelled. "Then why the hell am I still a human!?" No one answered her as she reeled herself back in. "Hehehe…on second thought I don't know why I'm complaining."

Nigel then finished the conversation with the Aqua admin. "So there is a new artificial intelligence in the game."

"Huh." Tiger thought for a moment. "So what does your end look like?"

Matt explained. "We were presenting the game to the other players that were on both teams…ya know since Archie and Maxie are A.N.T. employees, but the game isn't technically an A.N.T. product, we felt better just presenting our demos with each other."

"So, where is everyone else?" Nigel quickly asked.

Matt smiled. "We thought you would come to the Pokémon center first so I was sent to retrieve you and bring you to base."

"Ohh, Okay then let's go see them." Nigel suggested. "They may have new information for our cause."

Matt nodded but couldn't stop laughing. "I agree, but man my bro Archie is gonna laugh his head off when he sees you've been turned into that furry little Eevee." He then continued to direct the team of Fairies out of the PC.

As the group followed Matt to their next destination, they came a crossed a large building with both the aqua symbol and the magma symbol.

"Welcome to Team Aqua/Magma's new base! We're a collective now!" Matt said as everyone went in. They were greeted by a basic research lab complete with rows of computers and stuff meant for tracking and gathering information. There were people on both teams on every computer, and they did not seem to mind each other's presence like they used to.

"The bosses are on the 5th floor waiting along with the other high ranking admins." Matt said as he pushed on an elevated door button. (Well 4 elevator doors as Tiger and Gildarts were too heavy to share with anyone.) Everyone somehow fit into all 4 elevators and they all got to the 5th floor where Shelly, Courtney, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie were waiting in discussion.

"Welcome everyone." Said the calculating Leader Maxie as he held down his glasses. "I assume most of you know who we are."

"Yep!" Natsu spoke first with a big grin. "So how have you guys been! It's been a while since I've beetin' your butts in a Pokémon match."

"Eh, times are normal, Scamp. "Said the lively Leader Archie. "But we have other business to get to." He then cocked an eyebrow and leaned over to Shelly. "Is the little scamp a Charmeleon now, or am I high as a kite?"

No one answered him as Maxie took the room. "As you all know, the server was taken over by an artificial intelligence that seems to be changing elements to make things interesting for its players. We also believe that the intelligence both does not want us to exit, and it also wants to destroy the map so that it can create its own updated system. This way it can keep playing with everyone inside on a brand new map. It is also controlling all of team destruction's actions and even word choice to make them seem real."

"That doesn't make any sense, how can the same AI take over 2 games?" Nigel asked

"We appear to be in another option I made that you can connect from single games to a single network provided the right connection, it is also what keeps balance to the game. If this "connected world" changes at all, it affects every single games." Tiger said.

"In any case, we are keeping tabs on there progress, but so far they haven't made any thanks to you." Shelly said.

"Courtney is our head of analysis. She will know when and where these fools plan to strike next." Tabitha said.

The quirky robotic Courtney then began to explain. " _Computing_ … it seems that…when Lucy…Lucy… gets to a certain point on the map they will strike there. This…*sigh*…explains why they always seem to fail."

Meldy tilted her head with curiosity, and took notice of how Courtney was speaking.

"Yo. In any case, we will keep in touch so that we can stop them." Matt said and handed Lucy what looked like a walkie talkie. "Take this. It's a communicator that will work wherever you go on this server."

"This is a lot to take in." Lucy sighed as Maxie smiled.

"We anticipated you would say that. Take the stairs behind me to the 6th floor. They lead to our recreation area for members who aren't work at the moment." Maxie explained and lead the group up the stairs to what looked like a resort in a room. It had a pool, hot sand, hot tub, sauna, a bar, and various types of games and activities.

"Ha!" Archie laughed once he saw all the smiles on each and every Fairy's face. He then looked to Lucy. "I'd find a swimsuit Lass. These waters are simply to die for!" He then left for the men's locker room with Maxie and other admins as Lucy and the girls went into the female locker room to change as well.

As they emerged, Lucy came out in a simple all-white two piece swimsuit, similar to her one form the real world. Shelly was wearing a blue bikini, Courtney was wearing a red school swimsuit to keep within her normal personality.

Maxie and Tabitha were both wearing red wetsuits, while Matt and Archie both wore simple swim trunks, one blue and the other black.

The first thing Tiger did when the group Pokémon got out was jump into the pool. That surprised everyone.

"That is one cool dawg! Wait for me!" Matt said as he dived into the water, swam to the Rhyperior and tacked him. Tiger in response dove deeper and broke loose of his grip and then tackled Matt back. As the two continued to exchange underwater punches, Tiger felt something on his tail…it appeared that Elfman decided he wanted to join in as well.

"You little boys can't wrestle without a Real Man involved!" Elfman said just before Tiger used his tail and flung Elfman off of him.

"I WANT TO JOIN IN TOO!" Natsu said as the Charmeleon tried to jump in but was held back by Gray freezing his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL ICE STRIPPER?" Natsu asked with rage.

"Did you forget your handicap on your tail?" Gray asked. "Or is your brain on fire too?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked to his tail and saw his flame and he remembered what happens if his tail goes out.

Natsu grabbed his tail again, broke out of the ice and stepped away from the water, and decided to just fight Gray and Gajeel on land.

Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Evergreen decided to go into the hot tub. Erza had a complimentary cupcake in hand as Levy, Lisanna, and Jellal were playing a round of mini golf. Laxus, Freed, and Archie went into the sauna, while everyone else just hung out in the bar tended by Shelly. Gildarts was drinking with Nigel and Cana who were each on their 5th barrel.

Finally, Lucy was having a strawberry milkshake as Meldy decided to talk with Courtney.

"I couldn't help but notice you were talking sort of funny." Meldy said as Courtney looked away. "It sounded kinda robotic…"

"Yea…yes, it became a habit of mine… it helps me think." Courtney said with a passive tone.

"I understand, I used to behave in a similar way until I met Juvia." Meldy said as she told Courtney about Grimoire Heart and about her battle with Juvia.

Courtney paused to remember battling a Milotic by the name of Juvia back with the trainer Natsu Dragneel, but she remained silent to let Meldy finish.

"She really helped me out of a hole, and she told me about Love and Life." The cheery ice Pokémon smiled with fluttering eyes as she tried to comfort Courtney.

After she was done, Courtney nodded. "I… _Evaluating_ …understand, I will try to break that habit, but only for non-serious moments."

Shelly smiled from behind the bar as the two became small friends.

"Gray darling, come join Juvia in the hot tub." Juvia said as the fight between Natsu, Gajeel and Gray stopped.

"I am an ice type, I don't feel right going into hot water." Gray said with a cold attitude.

"Then what about the pool?" Juvia asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want to get caught up with those three?" Gray asked as he gestured toward the wrestling trio.

No, Juvia does not." Juvia said as the 3 boys started fighting again. She then let Gray carry on fighting without her.

"Don't worry Juvia," Mira walked over to give her a smile. "I will get you two together…or I will go Satan Soul on him." That made both girls smile and laugh in comic relief.

As the day drew to a close, Tiger, Elfman, and Matt fell asleep together under a nearby tree with Elfman sleeping on Tiger's rocky stomach and Matt sleeping with his head and shoulders on Tiger. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were sleeping together as well with Natsu onto of Gajeel who was next to Gray.

Everyone else on the other hand decided to retreat to their own room as they put blankets on the sleeping six., and left them for a full night's rest.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning everyone went back to the hangout only to find something that left them all in wonder. Matt, Elfman, and Natsu were all sitting side by side in that order while Gray and Gajeel just waited for everyone else. Tiger was rubbing Matt's back. "What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know, Salamander and the two muscle heads woke up with back pains." Gajeel said.

"Apparently if you are not used to sleeping on a rocky surface, and you don't have a sleeping bag or cushion, you tend to get major muscle pains." Gray said. "Tiger, Gajeel, and I were sleeping on grass so we were fine."

The group turned their attention back to Matt and the others.

"Just a little more to the left bro. Aaaahhh right there bro." Matt said as he relaxed a bit into Tiger's hand… or whatever his arm was.

Deciding to help, Mira went over to her brother and started to massage it. Tiger was about to protest, saying he can handle it but Mira replied.

"I can help my brother, it isn't your fault he fell asleep on your rocky body without a cushion." She explained. Tiger did not want to argue so he continued aiding Matt.

"Very well then, I shall take care of Natsu." Erza declared as she stepped up behind the fiery Charmeleon.

"I think I'd rather waAAAAAAAAIIIII… YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOW." Natsu screamed as Erza found the tension and was using more force then necessary.

"Apologies Natsu, but you're really tight in this particular spot." She tried to concentrate on his upper middle back. "I will need to use more force on it immediately." Erza then applied more force by pushing harder on it, leaving Natsu to scream in pain.

"Oh that girl was the little scamps Blazekin in our game…yikes she is quite a scary lass. Archie said as Maxie and Tabitha just nodded in agreement while the members of Fairy Tail sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Hmmm, you have a row of knots going down your back Natsu." Erza said as she grabbed both of Natsu's arms and put her leg directly on Natsu's back as he screamed even louder.

"Is she even aware that the knots she is talking about is Natsu's spine? Shelly asked Courtney quietly.

"Computing… I suggest we get away from here as fast as our legs can carry us." Courtney said as she quickly turned to leave the scene.

20 minutes later~

Natsu was out cold and possibly paralyzed while Wendy explained to Erza about the spine.

"Oops, looks like I over did it again. "Erza said with a voice of guilt. "When the poor kid wakes up I'll let him strike me for my penance.

"Yea? Well I'm going to let him see a real doctor…" Lucy rolled her eyes and put Natsu back in his Poké ball in order to take himback to the closest Pokémon center. Before she left however; Maxie, Tabitha, Courtney, Archie, Shelly, and Matt walked her and the group to the door.

"The next gym is a flying type gym…" Courtney slowly explained, "I ran a scan over all your friends…these names; Gildarts, Tiger, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Meldy, and Gray all hold an advantage, but Wendy would also be a good choice. There are no pure flying types and each has their own strengths and weaknesses. She will use 5 Pokémon. I won't say which but, expect to see a wide variety of types at her disposal."

"I wouldn't use Natsu, he won't feel better until after the gym battle." Tabitha said with a quiet chuckle under his breath.

"Be sure to go to the contest hall afterwards. If you want Matt and I can meet you there after your battle."

Lucy smiled. "You know, that was the only thing that appealed to me in the last game." She then recalled the previous game with Natsu and his mighty team of S-Class mages back in the region of Hoenn.

"Yeah? I much prefer battling but it is something I would like to try." Matt tried to argue.

"Aye? Well why not everyone give it a go! We can all meet the lass at the contest hall following her gym battle!" Archie suggested with a wide grin.

"A splendid idea, it will be a nice change in pace." For once Maxie agreed with his former competitor.

"Okay well either way thank you for your help!" Lucy smiled and turned to leave, but not before Matt yelled out.

"WAIT!" as he and Courtney ran to her group.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she turned to face the two.

"Nothing is wrong, we just want to join you and watch the gym battle, ain't that right Courtney?" Matt asked the petite girl next to him.

"Calculating…yes… I want to re-research how you perform on your journey." Courtney said with a little song in her voice that made Meldy smile a little.

"Ok, I can drop Natsu off at the Pokémon center and then we'll head right to the gym!" Lucy said as the group took off for the Pokémon center.

After she dropped off Natsu, she followed her plan by heading right for the local gym. This time it was shaped like a very big airplane at sat on the far edge of the wide open town.

"Don't tell me we will be flying in that thing." Gajeel said with an angry face.

Courtney raised her head. "Analyz…eh…No, it is too big to fly, but effects inside make it seem like we are. In short, it will just look like we are flying."

"I get it. Well, I hope you still don't mistake it for a live plane, Gajeel…either way let's get this party started." Nigel said as the group finally entered. On the inside it appeared to be an airplane with the seats spread out far enough for a Wailord to battle.

A similar butler to the one in Wade's gym appeared with a passive expression. "Good evening Miss. I assume you're the one who is battling Miss Birdina?"

"Yes sir." Lucy nodded in a kind voice. "And we're all excited to be here!"

"You have some guests with you. Would you like the Pokémon you use to be a surprise or would you rather your friends knew who you were going to use?" The butler asked.

"We would rather it be a surprise." Matt said and Courtney merely nodded in agreement.

"Very well, follow me to where you will sit." The butler said as he guided Matt and Courtney upstairs.

"Hmmm…well for the leader I'm going in with Elfman, Mira, Wendy, Meldy, and Laxus. As for the other trainers I think I'll start with Tiger." Lucy made up her mind and put everyone minus Tiger back into their Poké balls.

The butler came back and took the Pokémon Lucy was not using down the hall in front of them and situated them in the front where the main battle field sat.

Yet as the butler turned to leave Cana raised her hand. "Excuse me but I'd like one large barrel of…" She couldn't finish that thought however, as the butler completely ignored her and Nigel grabbed her arm and brought it back down.

Nigel explained in a voice of sadness. "Yea…just don't even try with these people…"

Down on the field, Lucy and Tiger started up the hall when a flight attendant challenged Lucy and immediately sent out her Tranquill, and in response Tiger knocked it out by using Rock Wrecker.

The same went for the second flight attendant's Swoobat. Finally, the last flight attendant had a tiny little blue Ducklet that dodged the rock wrecker and countered with Scald. Tiger was hit with a super effective stream of boiling water which for some reason put Tiger's shoulder on fire before it dissipated into a pinkish brown mark where the flame resided.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"That was Scald…nng… first the attacker attacks with boiling hot water like a water gun attack, then it has a 30% chance of burning an opponent."

"Great, I always hated those stupid stats things…can you go on?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Yes, I can probably defeat the Ducklett in one move if it hits." Tiger shot out a super effective Rock Wrecker, and with the strongest rock type move it knocked out the little Ducklett despite the festering burn on his arm.

Tiger's burn flared up for a moment then died down again causing him to hold it in pain.

"Come on Tiger, we are almost there!" Lucy said as they made it to the main battle field.

When everyone saw Tiger's burn on the first row they all cringed. But it was Matt who decided to ask what happened.

"Yo Lucy! What happened to my Dawg? Matt asked with worry in his voice.

"I was hit with Scald, but I am not battling anymore so I should be good." Tiger tried to talk through the pain.

The door to the pilot's seat opened and out came the gym leader in a pilot uniform and hat. She had a brown bun at the back of her head under her head piece.

"You must be my opponent, I am your Pilot Birdina, and It is a pleasure to meet you." Birdina said as she shook Lucy's hand who happily accepted. Her eye then moved to the Rhyperior.

"Are you going to battle me using Rhyperior miss?" Birdina asked.

"No, I used him to get passed your flight attendants, but I can't afford using him in a battle like this. Right now he's my best guide and adviser to this game I've got…hehe no offense Nigel." Lucy said as she eyed the Eevee.

"Ha! None taken." Nigel passively agreed.

"Hmm, if that's the case then he is our passenger and it is my duty as a pilot to make sure all passengers are comfortable." Birdina said as she threw a tiny berry to Lucy. "It is a Rawst berry, it will cure all burns when eaten, but it is a little bitter so keep that in mind."

Lucy gave the berry to Tiger who ate it, quivered a little because he wasn't so sure he liked the bitterness, then his burn disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

Then she brought a tiny slice of watermelon to Rhyperior to get rid of the bitter taste. With Tiger all set and eating the watermelon, the gym leader took her place as the machine popped up readied itself for her five Poké ball entries.

In contrast, Lucy put her five in as well, and game was set; 5 vs 5 only challenger can substitute.

"This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belts as our battle is about to take off." Birdina said as the top opened and the windows looked like they were passing through clouds but in truth, it was a blue backdrop with someone using dry ice and a fan to make it look like clouds.

"Let's begin. I'll go with Delibird!" Birdina said as she called forth what looked like a cross between a bird and Santa Clause.

"Laxus, you're up first!" Lucy called and Laxus appeared with lightning surrounding him.

"Geez at least call me out for a real challenge." Laxus complained.

"THAT'S RIGHT, DON'T INSULT MY LAXUS LIKE THAT!" Freed yelled as everyone else looked at him strangely.

"Uhh… I mean the Thunder Legion's Laxus hehe… yeah" Freed said as Bickslow chuckled from the side.

The Delibird gave Laxus a light pink glowing gift complete with a red hearted bow.

"Uhh…Thanks?" Laxus said as he thought that was a weird thing to do in a battle.

"This will be too easy." Laxus said as the gift opened by itself and blew up in Laxus' face with confetti coming out. That startled everyone minus Birdina and her Delibird who was laughing at the scene.

Laxus shook his head and angrily electrified his fist and went into chasing the mischievous Delibird.

"GYAH! JUST GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Laxus yelled then shivered a little bit as he thought he sounded Like Elfman.

In Elfman's Poké Ball~

"ACHOO!" Elfman sneezed. "Ugh Either Evergreen's flower hit me in here or someone is talking about how manly I am."

Back to the battle~

Laxus was still chasing the Delibird when all of a sudden it flew off and used present only this time it exploded on contact after the bird Pokémon threw it.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON…" Before he could finish that attack Delibird winked and pink hearts came out and surrounded Laxus.

"Huh?" Laxus said before the hearts converged into him then Laxus suddenly fell in love with the Delibird. So in love he forgot to attack.

As tiny hearts formed around Laxus's eyes Lucy yelled out in confusion. "What's going on?"

"That is Attract, and it makes you fall in love but only if you're the opposite gender. It's effects makes your Pokémon's moves to not work half the time." Tiger explained.

"Uh oh." Lucy said as the Delibird summoned a bunch of blue orbs and shot them directly into Laxus. Sending him hurtling into the wall and knocking him out.

"Delibird used hidden power, it is super effective. Laxus has fainted."

"LAXUS!" Freed cried heavily. "I will make her pay."

As soon as Lucy recalled Laxus, Freed teleported onto her head and yelled "HOW DARE YOU LET LAXUS GET HUMILIATED LIKE THAT! PREPARE FOR YOUR ULTIMATE PECK PUNISHMENT!" Freed started pecking Lucy on top of her head and not in the kind way.

"OW OW OW OW" Lucy said every time Freed pecked her.

"Levy, watch my flower for me please." Evergreen asked as she set it down on top of her seat.

"Uh sure." Levy said as Evergreen flew up to where Lucy is being mercilessly pecked, Bicklow not that far behind her.

"As your next punishment I shall peck off your clothes." Freed said as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lucy screamed. Before Freed could start pecking, Evergreen held back his beak as well as closing it.

"MMMPH MMMPH" Freed tried to speak.

"Bickslow, a little help please." Evergreen said as she tried to get Freed off of Lucy.

"You got it." Bickslow said as he summoned 4 wisps that flew over to Freed and went under him and tried to push him off. Eventually they got Freed off of Lucy and the wisps flew him away with Bickslow following.

"I WILL STILL GET REVENGE FOR MY LAXUS" Freed yelled as he was carried off by the wisps.

"I am sorry about that Lucy, he is just a tad… overprotective of Laxus. It wasn't your fault that Laxus underestimated his opponent and that it used tactics that threw him off. it would throw any of us off." Evergreen said.

"It's alright Evergreen, you don't need to apologize on behalf of your teammate." Lucy said as Evergreen smiled at Lucy and went to get her flower.

"Sorry about that Birdina, Freed is overprotective when it comes to Laxus and was taking it out on me." Lucy said.

"It's ok, but if he does it again he will need a parachute." Birdina said. "Let's continue." Birdina said.

"Hey Tiger, what was that technique Delibird used to defeat Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"That was hidden power, a move that changes type depending on the pokemon, in this case since it was super effective, the only move that is super effective against electric types is ground moves." Tiger said.

"I see. In that case I will use Elfman. Lucy called to her muscular Hawlucha. Elfman came out in a green lightning. When the lightning hit the ground Elfman emerged with a fist to the ground and his eyes closed. He opened them and yelled "MANLY!"

"Oh my." Birdina said surprised by Elfman's outburst.

"Elfman." Lucy said as the Hawlucha turned to his trainer. "That Delibird knows attract, don't let it hit. Lucy said as Elfman grunted in response acknowledging that he understood. The delibird gave Elfman a present which Elfman took as a response to a habit.

"ELFMAN! GET RID OF THAT!" Lucy warned.

"It's not manly to throw away unopened gifts." Elfman said right before it exploded. "I take that back… it isn't manly to throw away unopened gifts… unless they explode… in which case throw it as far as you can." Elfman said as he got dizzy from the explosion. He quickly shook it off and prepared to attack but the Delibird shot out more presents. Elfman braced for it only for the present to explode but not damage him. "Huh?" Elfman asked as his body glowed a little and Elfman fully recovered. "Now I feel like a man again… at least like a bird man." Elfman said.

"Tiger, what just happened?" Lucy asked.

"Present can do 4 things. 40% chance it does base damage we will call it, 30% chance of doing double the base, 10% chance of doing triple the base, and 20% chance of healing your target up to 1/4 their hp." Tiger explained

After Tiger explained, Delibird used attract again. "Here it comes Elfman." Lucy warned.

"Got it. BEAST ARM STONE BULL" Elfman yelled as a Stone Edge pillar appeared directly in front of him and 1 more on each side of the 1st. the attract bounced off the Stone Edge.

"I diddn't know Stone Edge could be used like that." Birdina said completely surprised by the use of a normally offensive move.

Delibird then used present again only for the same move to repel it. Then it summoned a snowstorm from above Elfman used stone edge at a different angle and ducked underneath it completely avoiding the blizzard attack. Delibird landed completely exhausted.

"Elfman then landed a direct hit from underneath Delibird with Stone Edge, Knocking it out in the process.

"That's how a MAN does things." Elfman said as Birdina recalled her Delibird.

"Nice strategy, using stone edge as a defense and wearing Delibird then using a move that does 4 times normal damage. This won't be as easy. Birdina said while holding out her second Pokémon.

YOU CALL THAT EASY?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEFEAT THE GREAT LAXUS?!" WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS MEAN LOOK THAT IS CONFINING ME TO THIS SEAT I WILL GET YOU." Freed said.

"Gliscor, you're up next. Birdina said as she sent out a giant cross between a bat and a scorpion.

"You ready Elfman?" Lucy asked.

Elfman lit his fist on fire. "A manly friend of mine would say this but…"

"I am all Fired up now.


End file.
